Magnificent, Gentle, Just, and Valiant
by Callie Beth
Summary: They were called the Magnificent, the Gentle, the Just, and the Valiant. The Pevensies begin to discover why they were given these titles, as they grow closer to Narnia and to each other. [Fifteen oneshots, one for each year of the Golden Age.]
1. Even a King Needs to Cry Sometimes

**Chapter 1 - Even a King Needs to Cry Sometimes**

_Disclaimer: _You know the drill. The only thing I own are the socks I'm wearing. Everything below belongs to the amazing C.S. Lewis.

**-----**

_Narnia – December, Year 1001_

_-During the time in which Peter was 14, Susan was 13, Edmund was 11, and Lucy was 9._

_**-----**_

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy stumbled into the kitchen, covered in snow. They'd been busy playing outside in the first major snowfall of the year, and were ready for some hot cocoa.

The siblings took their usual seats at the long, royal dinner table. "So we've been in Narnia a year now!" Peter exclaimed.

"A full year! It's hard to believe," Susan agreed, brushing some snow off her warm, beautiful winter dress. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her hair was windblown.

"A full year as Narnia's _best_ queen," Lucy joked with a smile.

"_Best_, really, Lucy?" Susan said in mock seriousness. Then her face broke out in a grin and she replied, "Well, after we get our hot chocolate and go back outside, I might have to show you who is Narnia's best snowball-thrower!"

"That would be me!" Peter said from the head of the table, raising one hand.

"Oh _really_, Peter?" Lucy said. "Susan and I might have to gang up on you!"

"And Edmund too!" Susan added.

"Edmund will surely be on my side. The old boys versus girls snowball fight! What do you say, Ed?"

Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked over to Edmund. They began to realize that he had been even quieter than usual all day long.

"Edmund?" Lucy probed tentatively.

"Oh, whatever is wrong, Ed?" Susan asked gently, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.

Peter looked at Edmund in concern, and then he caught sight of the falling snow outside the window.

"It's snowing," Peter breathed.

"Yes, Peter, we know that perfectly well. What we would like to be concentrating on right now is Edmund," Susan said to her elder brother quietly.

"Peter's right," Edmund said quietly. "It's snowing."

"Yes, Edmund, we know all about the snow. We were just outside playing in it, remember? But I'd really like to get to the bottom of what's making you so quiet today. What's upsetting you, really?" Susan said, in a well-meaning yet overly-maternal way.

"Oh, Edmund," Lucy said, understanding about the snow. "It's all over now – she's dead! The White Witch is dead, and Aslan's forgiven you; all of Narnia has forgiven you. _We've _forgiven you! Now, cheer up, Ed! After all, Christmas is coming soon. Our first Narnian Christmas!"

"Oh," Susan said quietly, understanding about the snow as well.

"It's not our first Narnian Christmas," Edmund said glumly.

"Our – our first one together, though, right?" Lucy said hesitantly. "And that's all that matters."

"I ruined the first one," Edmund continued, ignoring Lucy's comment. "While the three of you were chasing after me and meeting Father Christmas, I was betraying you all to Jadis. I picked Turkish Delight over my own family. What a lovely Christmas last year was," he said sarcastically.

"Edmund! Ed, don't think that way! It's just like Lu said – we all forgive you. Let's put the past behind us, Ed. Please?" Peter tried to console his brother.

"That's right, Ed," Susan said, regaining her composure. "We don't want to remember it any more than you do. So let's just forget about it, all right? Today should be about celebration – the first big snowfall of the year! Not about regret and sadness."

"Please, Edmund? I want to go out and play some more! And it won't be any fun if you're moping," Lucy gave her brother the puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't refuse.

"All right, all right," Edmund said, a smile starting to show on his face. "But Peter and I will most definitely prove that boys are the better snowball-fighters. And then we'll see who's moping!"

"That's the spirit, Ed!" Peter said.

"Peter's right, that's the spirit! We knew that you simply just couldn't sulk all day."

"That's not what I meant!" Peter protested. "I walking about his spirit about the snowball fight!"

"Oh, is that right?" Lucy said, jumping out of her chair. "Well, Su and I will prove to the both of you who's better!"

Peter and Edmund were on their feet as well, pulling their winter coats back on, ready to go back out into the snow.

"Wait!" Susan protested. "We haven't even gotten our hot chocolate yet!"

Laughing, the siblings sat back down to wait for the cooks to finish making their hot chocolate.

**-----**

"Ha! Take that!" Susan yelled, tossing a snowball at the opposing side and then ducking back behind the snow fort that Lucy and herself had created.

"Hey!" came Edmund's protest as the ball of flying snow hit him squarely in the nose.

"We'll get you for that one, Su!" Peter shouted.

"Oh no, you won't!" Lucy hollered, lauching a snowball towards Peter and then stooping back below the top of the snow fort, going into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"You think you can hide behind your fancy snow fort, but you can't! You can run, but you can't hi—I mean… er… You can hide but you can't… deflect my snowballs?" Edmund stood, stumped, for a second. In his moment of thought, a snowball struck him in the stomach.

"What? No fair!"

"Well, I don't think these Queens are playing fair, now are they, Ed?" Peter joked while rolling another snowball.

"I agree with you, High King!"

Meanwhile, another snowball landed right atop Peter's head.

"Fall back, fall back! Retreat! We need a new battle plan!" Edmund called to Peter, running towards the doors into Cair.

"Hey! No fair! You can't just do that!" Lucy shouted, following Edmund, snowball in hand.

"I guess it's just you and me then, Su," Peter said quietly, a glint in his eyes.

"What was that, Peter?" Susan asked. Her answer was a snowball to the head.

"Ha! Take that!" Peter said.

**-----**

After night had fell and the four Kings and Queens had to withdraw themselves from the snowball fight, they sat once again at the dining table, sipping hot cocoa.

"Well, Lucy and I certainly won!" Susan said, breathlessly.

"That's for sure, Su!"

"I don't think so! If anything, the two of you should lose due to unfair play!" Peter disagreed.

"Unfair play? I would say retreating to the castle is unfair play!"

"I had to go to the bathroom!" Edmund protested.

"As if we haven't heard that excuse before," Susan teased.

"I would have to agree with the girls on that one, Ed," Peter said. "Sorry, mate."

"Listen, I'm going up to bed. I'm getting tired," Edmund said quietly. He left the kitchen and began to climb the stairs, to the others' protests.

"We were just playing, Ed!"

"You didn't even finish your cocoa!"

"You can't be tired already! Edmund, please come back!"

**-----**

Up in the peace and quiet of his own bedroom, Edmund could think. He was freer to be himself, less the King and more the boy. And most of all, he didn't have to worry about pleasing his siblings.

Today had been a hard day for Edmund, one of the hardest in Narnia so far. Seeing all that snow falling reminded him so much of the events a year ago – something he would have much rather forgotten.

Now, up in his bedroom, he didn't have to worry about pleasing his siblings, and today had been a hard day, after all. An emotional day. So the product of all of that, plus his tiredness, was that he broke down and began to cry.

He sobbed for who knows how long. When his tears finally began to subside, and he began to think about how unmanly and unkingly his weeping had been, he noticed a gentle hand rubbing his back.

He bolted up in his bed immediately. "Susan!" he said indignantly. Not only was his room a _private _place, and _not _for girls, but it was especially off-limits when he was crying!

"Hey, now, it's okay," Susan patted him on the shoulder. "Even a King needs to cry sometimes. I thought you just might like a shoulder to cry on." She smiled at him. "You don't have to bottle up all your feelings inside, you know. I'm your sister. I want to help you."

"Well, watching me _cry _isn't helping anyone! It's just embarrassing," Edmund protested, but in a softer way.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Susan replied.

"Not even Lucy? She'd laugh at me."

"She would not! But I won't tell her."

"Not even Peter? He'd surely think it wasn't very manly of me to be wailing like I was."

"He wouldn't think any such thing! But I won't tell him, either."

"Yes he would, Su! I'm so – " Edmund paused. He wasn't sure if he should tell Susan about this, but she did promise after all to not tell Peter or Lucy about him crying. Maybe she could be trusted with this as well. "I'm so worried about letting Peter down…"

"Oh, Edmund!" Susan pulled her younger brother into a hug. "Peter is so, so proud of you. He loves you so much. We all do! And would you like to know a secret?"

"What?" Edmund asked, for once _not_ trying to pull out of his sister's embrace.

"Even Peter cries sometimes."

"Really?" Edmund said, shocked.

"He surely does. As I said, even a King needs to cry sometime. Now, how about we go finish that hot chocolate of yours?"

"It'll surely be _cold_ chocolate by now," Edmund replied with a hint of a smile.

"Then we'll make some more! Come on, Ed!" Susan said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"All right, all right," Edmund said, and allowed his sister to drag him down the stairs to the grand kitchen.

While he and Susan were sitting at the table, sipping their hot cocoa, his older sister continued to comfortingly pat his back.

"Everything's okay now," she assured him quietly.

Now, Edmund thought as he sipped his hot chocolate contentedly, he knew for certain why they called his sister Queen Susan the _Gentle_.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _Well, I'm on a roll today! This is my second chapter in one day, compared the usual rate of zero!

I really am planning on seeing this to the end, all fourteen chapters that there are left, as long as it's well-liked-enough. I just fell in love with the idea of seeing little bits of the Pevensies' best moments in Narnia, and trying to show examples of them exhibiting the characteristics that their respective titles suggest.

I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I really would like to know if this is worth continuing.


	2. Not So Little Anymore

**Chapter 2 – Not So Little Anymore**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of this stuff; it all belongs to Mr. Lewis, of course. However, I am proud to say that I own a very helpful book by Brian Sibley, called _The Land of Narnia_, which has a cute little timeline and other cool things that are helping me a lot with writing this!

**-----**

_Narnia – May, Year 1002_

_-During the time in which Peter was 15, Susan was 14, Edmund was 12, and Lucy was 10._

-----

Lucy awoke late that Tuesday morning. She could tell that it was at least ten o'clock by the light streaming in through her curtains.

She was slightly annoyed that no one had bothered to wake her for breakfast, but then again, they rarely ever did. Peter and Susan still viewed her as a child, despite the fact that she was only two years younger than Susan was when the four siblings entered Narnia, and the same age that Edmund had been. And so they let her sleep in late every morning, while they went about their morning business, figuring that a child should be allowed to sleep in as late as she pleased.

Lucy would rather be up with the sun, along with everybody else, as she usually was. Her internal clock usually awoke her around seven-thirty in the morning. However, she had had a tiring night – there had been a grand feast to celebrate the beginning of the summer games, and Lucy had stayed up later than any little queen should.

The summer games were an event held yearly, which Peter had instated the previous year, after the White Witch's reign had ended. The games involved much jousting and other tournaments among the men, and much less gaming among the women, who preferred hosting tea parties and merely observing the activities. During the games, competitors from Archenland and Calormen traveled to Cair Paravel, and it was a very grand party.

So Lucy had ended up sleeping in late, and now she had probably missed breakfast. She hopped right out of bed and pulled on the first dress she found in her wardrobe. After slipping on some shoes and placing her crown on her head, she hurried down to the dining hall.

No one was there! Not a single soul. Usually there were a few remaining cooks lurking around the kitchen after breakfast, but there was no one to be found.

She continued down the hall, in hope of finding one of her siblings or at least someone familiar. Still, after opening door after door, the castle was deserted.

Usually on Tuesdays, since Lucy was free of much duty, seeing as her elder siblings saw her still as a child, she would walk around the castle and chat and observe the goings-on. Tuesdays, Lucy thought, were the best days to observe the castle in its everyday life – the day before, Monday, everyone had just gotten back to work, but it wasn't yet the middle of the week, Wednesday, when almost-weekend glee started to set in.

Most Tuesdays, Lucy would awake and get dressed, eat her breakfast, and then head to the large library in the center of the castle. She could usually find Susan there, seeing as even queens have to be schooled at some point. She would look in on Su for a few minutes, and then leave for the meeting room, where she would usually find Peter and Edmund and several other men in council. Usually, these councils were quite casual, seeing as there wasn't much going on in peaceful Narnia these days. She would peek in through the windows to see what was going on there. Then, around noon, she would go to tea with Mr. Tumnus. This was Lucy's Tuesday schedule.

So Lucy tread the familiar path to the castle library. She pulled open the heavy oak doors and entered. She inhaled a big breath of the library-smelling air. Lucy loved that old smell of libraries that she associated with books and knowledge. She glanced around the library for her sister.

No Susan to be found.

"_Now, this is very strange indeed," _she thought to herself. She left the library, closing the doors behind her.

She walked down the remaining length of the hall, checking rooms as she went. Still, she came in contact with no one. Lucy was starting to panic, but told herself to be calm. She descended the four stairs at the end of the hall, turned left, and was at Peter and Ed's usual meeting room. Just by peeking in the windows, she could tell that no one was there.

Lucy slowly climbed the stairs back up to her bedroom, which was on the top story of the castle, between Edmund and Susan's rooms. She closed the door behind her, and went over to the windowsill. She stared out the window at the ocean view blankly. Lucy knew that her siblings had let her have the slightly larger room with the prettiest view.

She sat down on her bed sadly. Where was everybody? Why hadn't they woken her up that morning? Why hadn't they –

Her eyes caught sight of her night table, next to her bed. There was a small piece of parchment, which Lucy could tell was written on. She picked it up immediately. Susan's neat cursive curled across the page.

_Dear Lu,_

_We're all in a meeting in the large meeting room on the very bottom floor. Whenever you wake up, you should come down there right away. We didn't want to wake you. We're afraid there is some bad news._

_Love from,_

_Peter, Susan, and Edmund_

The meeting room on the lowest floor? Lucy had never even known this room to be used! It was underground, and also gigantic – they never needed a room that big for a meeting or council. She didn't bother to ponder this for long, she rushed downstairs instead.

"I'm here, I'm here!" she cried, pushing through the doors. It was suddenly apparent to her where everyone had been. Every seat around the seemingly never-ending table was filled, and more chairs, against the walls, were filled as well. The inhabitants of the room were not only Narnian creatures, but Archenlanders as well.

She had obviously disturbed something very important, because the room was silent and all eyes were on her.

"Sorry," she whispered, taking the seat that Susan quietly offered to her.

"As Narnia's youngest queen has just arrived, now would seem like a marvelous time to recap the situation," Peter mentioned from the end of the long table. Lucy's cheeks burned. It would have been nice if they had _warned _her to enter the meeting hall _quietly_ in the note, before she came barging in and _disturbing _the meeting!

"I really wish that one of you had woken me up this morning," she whispered in Susan's ear. Down the table, Mr. Tumnus caught her eye and winked at her. Lucy felt slightly better, knowing that her old friend was here.

"So, as we all now know, the representatives that have come from Calormen are not peaceful. Rather than coming to participate friendly in the games, they are waging war." Peter spoke calmly to the crowd.

"_Oh, by the Lion…" _Lucy thought.

"Something must be done about this, and seeing as the Calormenes are not willing to reach a peaceful agreement, the only option appears to be battle. While we were all dreading it coming to this, it seems that it has. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

The room was silent.

"Then it is war." Peter's voice rang throughout the room, a tone of finality resounding off the walls.

**-----**

Only a week later, Lucy was sitting on her horse, preparing to ride into the battle camp. Peter and Susan had not wanted her to go, but Edmund had made them see reason. He understood about being treated like a child, and he knew that Lucy was growing up.

Susan sat nervously on her horse, next to Lucy. "How are you doing, Lu?" she asked, smiling, but the smile was shaky. Lucy knew her sister was on the edge.

"All right," she lied. She wasn't worried about herself – she was worried about Narnia, and about her siblings. Oh, how much she was worried about her siblings!

Susan's bow was slung across her back. She took it off, and laid it in her lap, running a finger across the smoothly carved wood. Lucy instinctively put a hand to the cordial at her hip; just to be sure it was there.

"I'm scared, Lu," Susan whispered, a hand still on her bow.

"Me too, Su," Lucy replied.

**-----**

All too soon, they were riding into battle. The Archenlanders had taken the side of the Narnians, as was expected. The large group arrived at the battle camp just before sunset.

Lucy entered the tent that belonged to Susan and herself, and sat down in the hammock-like bed. She took deep, shaky breaths. This was all too much like the event two years ago – the Battle of Beruna, where Aslan was killed and then resurrected; where Edmund almost died. Lucy was doing her best to stay put-together, but deep inside her was the fear that what had not quite been accomplished at the previous battle (the death of her brother and Aslan) would be fulfilled at this one.

Lucy was alone in the small tent. Susan was off being fitted for armor or something of the like. She wished that Susan would come back, or someone else would come in to see her. She didn't want to be alone.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, Peter walked in. "I thought you might like some company," he said quietly to her.

"You know me too well," she replied with a smile.

Peter sat down next to her and rubbed her back comfortingly for a moment. "Oh, Lucy…"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Nothing," he replied, but Lucy could tell he was hiding something from her.

"Really, Peter, what is it?"

He looked at her and smiled. "You won't let it go, will you, Lucy?" She shook her head to say 'no' by way of response. "Our Little Lu… Our little Queen…" Peter said, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not so little anymore, Peter," she reminded him, as she often did.

"I know, Lu. But I'll always see you as my sweet little baby sister."

She didn't know how to feel about the comment. Lucy really was growing up – she was _eleven, _after all, and _not _a baby anymore. She didn't want to be looked down upon, just because she was the youngest of the Pevensies! But at the same time, she found herself smiling. Maybe she didn't mind being their 'sweet little baby sister' quite as much as she thought she did.

"I know," she finally replied, in a whisper.

"That's why I didn't want you to come, Lu. Too bad Edmund is so persuasive," Peter said, smiling.

There was a short silence, and then Peter continued. "I won't let you get hurt, Lucy. You're going to be safe. After all, I promised Mum. Promise me you won't get into any trouble, Lu. Because… I can't watch you all the time. So you'll have to be safe, for me, Lu. Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise, Peter," she whispered, but she felt like she was lying. How could she control her safety in a battle? Persuade the enemy not to hurt her? Hide? Simply not go into battle at all? She _was_ Queen Lucy the Valiant after all, and she was going to fight!

So she couldn't exactly guarantee her safety. However, she had just promised this to Peter.

He took the expression on her face as tiredness, when it was really worry. "Well, I'll let you get to sleep, Lu. Big day tomorrow…"

Peter stood up, and was about to walk out the flap of the tent, when Lucy called to him.

"Promise me that you'll wake me up tomorrow!"

Smiling, Peter said, "I promise." He was half-way out the flap, when he turned around. "I really do know that you're growing up, Little Lu. Like you said, you're not so little anymore…"

"But I'll always be your sweet little baby sister," Lucy replied with a smile, lying down in her hammock.

"That's right," Peter replied softly. "Goodnight, Lucy."

"Goodnight, Peter."

Peter walked out of the tent, when he heard his sister call, "Peter, wait!"

He entered the tent again. "What is it, Lucy?"

"I love you, Peter," she said quietly.

"I love you too, Lu," he replied, his eyes watering a little as he left the tent.

**-----**

The morning of battle, Peter went into the tent to wake Lucy, just as he'd promised, but she was already up.

Susan and herself were dressed and ready for the battle. Silently, they left the tent, following Peter. He led them to a long table, where Edmund was already eating breakfast. They sat down to join him, and several others, including Mr. Tumnus, came to the table as well.

There was no conversation. The only thing to be heard at the breakfast table was chewing along with silverware colliding with plates.

Lucy pulled a small, white handkerchief out of her pocket and slipped it to Mr. Tumnus under the table.

It felt good to pass it off to him, even if they both probably needed it equally as much. He smiled nervously at her, taking the handkerchief.

**-----**

Lucy was standing with the archers, next to Susan, looking out at the battlefield. She caught sight of Peter down below.

His sword gleamed in the rising sunlight.

Somehow, Lucy knew that everything was going to be alright. Her brother was King Peter the Magnificent, and not for nothing! With him leading them into battle, surely everything would turn out just fine. She wasn't nervous anymore.

After all, she was Queen Lucy the Valiant. She would surely do fine in the battle. And while her sister Susan was the Gentle, Lucy knew that she could shoot a fierce arrow. Edmund had helped create the battle plan, and he always knew what was going on and was in control of the situation. And with Peter leading them all, she was sure Narnia would do just fine.

She knew that she wasn't so little anymore, and her siblings knew that too, now. She had their respect, along with all of Narnia, and their love, which was even more important. And as the battle broke out, and Queen Lucy began to fire arrows from atop the cliff, she was sure she would be able to keep her promise to Peter. She was Queen Lucy the Valiant, and she felt that nothing was going to bring her down. She would keep herself safe, for Peter, and for Susan and Edmund and all of Narnia as well.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _Not so sure about this one, not so sure at all. I don't like this one nearly as much as the chapter before… I don't like the ending much at all… Hmm…

I had a big debate with myself over naming this chapter _Promises _or _Not So Little Anymore_. What I really had to decide, therefore, was whether this chapter was about Lucy's relationship with Peter or about Lucy growing up. I decided it was really just more about Lucy, so I picked _Little. _

Well. I shall definitely need your reviews. So I can know how I did with this one.

Also – my biggest trouble is deciding on whom to write each next chapter about, so if there is anyone you'd like to see, just tell me in your review. Like: "Oh, I'd really like the next chapter to be about Susan," or something like that. Or maybe you just really don't care, in which case I will have to make up my own mind::sigh: Oh, the indecisiveness.


	3. The Bacon Incident

**Chapter 3 – The Bacon Incident**

_Disclaimer: _I happen to own the sunglasses I am wearing! It's bright in here, after all, and I just got my eyes dilated! It is very hard to see the computer screen with sunglasses on, by the way. Stupid optometrist! Well, anyway, I sadly do not own anything you recognize here. And even if you didn't recognize it, I wouldn't own it.

_Author's Note: _It hasn't been very long until the last update, and I know quite a few people probably haven't gotten the chance to read Chapter 2 yet… But I am going to go ahead and post this, because I'm going out of town pretty soon and so I want to get as many chapters up as possible!

**-----**

_Narnia – October, Year 1003_

_-During the time in which Peter was 16, Susan was 15, Edmund was 13, and Lucy was 11._

**-----**

"Susan, you're such a bother!"

"A _bother_?"

"Yes, a bother! The only person you care about is yourself and lately you're so annoying!"

"Oh, so _I'm _the one who only cares about myself? Lucy, you're always so cheerful and happy and innocent; everyone just _loves _Queen Lucy! Well, you know what? You prance around here getting into everybody else's business, never doing any work of your own, and I think that–"

"What! That's not my fault at all! Peter said–"

"Of course, you _would _blame someone else! Poor, dear, sweet little Lucy never does _anything _wrong, after all…"

Peter sat next to his brother at the top of the staircase, watching their sisters argue in the dining hall. Peter looked over at Edmund, who was baring a fierce scowl.

"Seems like they're fighting more and more every day, huh?"

Edmund merely nodded.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this. I doubt that they even remember what this fight was originally about, by now!"

"And they'll still be mad at each other tomorrow."

"Until they _finally _decide to make up–"

"…and then soon afterwards, they'll be at it again," Edmund finished Peter's thought.

"Anymore, Susan and Lucy are always at each others' throats," Peter said, and Edmund agreed. "It might just be their ages. Don't girls around their ages tend to fight a lot?"

"I think. Maybe. Well… I don't know! How would I know?" Edmund replied.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Susan's fight was still raging down below them. The topic of the argument had already changed drastically.

"Yes, you do, Lucy! You always sneer at me like that! You're such a little brat. I can tell that you think you're better than me. It's about time you learned a bit of respect, _little _sister! After all, I am older _and prettier _than you–"

"Well, I didn't know you were this pig-headed, Su! They could stuff you and stick an apple in your mouth and we could eat you for dinner!"

"Whatever is _that _supposed to mean!"

"It means that you're such a pig that they could serve you for dinner or make a Christmas ham out of you! Actually, we could even fry you up for bacon, you're such a pig!"

"That must be the _stupidest _thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"Well, _you're _the stupidest thing I've ever had the _displeasure _to talk to in _my _life!"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "They never used to act like this. If someone had told me a year ago that Susan would be calling herself prettier than Lu and saying that Lu was a brat, and that Lucy was calling Susan pig-headed and stupid, I would have told that person that _they _were the stupid one."

"It's a shame. They used to be so close! This is unbearable to watch," Peter said, retreating to his bedroom. He was about to close the door, when he saw that Ed had followed him.

"I can't stand to them yelling at each other like that, either, Peter. Not when they used to be best friends. I'm going to fix it."

"You're going to fix it?" Peter repeated, puzzled.

"Yes. I'm going to make Su and Lu remember how much they love each other. I'm going to make them stop fighting."

"Good luck with that, Ed," Peter said quietly, shaking his head sadly. Edmund left the doorway to his brother's bedroom, and Peter closed the door behind him, so that he couldn't hear the mean comments his once-loving sisters were throwing back and forth at each other.

**-----**

Peter heard a bell ringing faintly from somewhere downstairs. The dinner bell. Usually, Peter loved dinner – it was when everyone got together, and they could talk about the day and enjoy each other's company. Today Peter wanted very much not to go to dinner.

He knew that no one would be 'enjoying each other's company.' There would be no lighthearted talk and laughter, not when the most lighthearted Pevensie (Lucy) and the most giggly (Susan) were still too angry at each other to speak civilly.

Peter trudged down the stairs to the dining hall.

**-----**

Dinner turned out just as he had expected.

Lucy and Susan were not in their usual seats when Peter arrived at the table. They had moved seats so that they didn't have to sit next to each other. While the order was usually Susan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, tonight, it was Lucy, an empty seat for Peter, Susan, and then Edmund.

"Peter, would you please tell the _conceited_ pig that we have for a sister to pass the butter? She is absolutely _hogging_ it. Then again, that could be expected, seeing how _greedy_ she is," Lucy said to Peter angrily.

With a sigh, Peter turned to Susan. "Su, could you–"

"Not if you're going to give it to that spoiled, selfish brat. She doesn't deserve buttered bread." The girl turned in her seat so her back was facing Peter.

"Now, Susan, that's absolutely ridiculous…"

Dinner continued that way for the rest of the night, until Susan demanded that Edmund ask Lucy to pass the potatoes.

"Ask her yourself," Edmund replied calmly.

"What? Ed, it's really _not_ that hard! Would you please just ask our know-it-all sister to pass the potatoes?"

"Like you said, Su, it's really not that hard. Ask Lucy yourself."

"Edmund, you know I'm not speaking to her!"

"Well, you are now, if you want those potatoes."

"Fine, fine," Peter interrupted, sensing a fight emerging between Susan and Edmund. "Lucy, just pass the –"

"No, Peter, Susan needs to do this herself," Edmund cut Peter off, still maintaining his calm.

"Come on, Ed, it's just a bowl of potatoes! Let's not have another fight, please?"

"I'm not going to be Susan's messenger, and neither will you. Passing their silly messages back and forth is only going to fuel this ridiculous fight. There's no need for us to feed into that, Peter."

"Stop talking as if we're not in the room!" Susan said indignantly.

Edmund stood up from the table with composure, and headed up to his bedroom, without finishing his dinner.

Now Peter was left sitting at the dinner table between his two hostile sisters, both of whom looked ready to poke each other's eyes out with their forks.

Peter sighed and followed Ed upstairs without another word. His brother was right. Susan and Lucy would have to battle this one out alone. It wouldn't help peace come any sooner if he stuck around to be their middleman.

**-----**

Peter had hoped that Edmund's tactic of leaving Su and Lu to themselves to figure things out would work, but the next morning at breakfast, it appeared that it had not.

Susan and Lucy were glaring at each other. They still weren't sitting side by side. Peter also noticed that Susan was not partaking in the bacon set out on the table.

There was only a slight change in their reactions to each other since dinner – now, while they were still as inimical towards each other as ever, they were at least talking to each other. However, Peter wasn't sure if that was an improvement or not.

"Oh, _Susan, _won't you have some _bacon_?" Lucy cooed. Her voice dripped of sarcastic, mocked niceness. "Then again, it might be rather cannibalistic of you, eating one of your fellow pigs…"

Susan said nothing for a moment and only glared at her younger sister. Finally, she replied, "Well, _dear_ sister Lucy, I would be _able_ to have some, if you weren't _hogging _it the way you are. Maybe you should push the plate closer to the middle of the table, rather than having it right next to you. That way, maybe no one would even be able to tell how selfish you are, just by looking at you! However, once they really got to know you, they would realize–"

"If you say so, Susan," Lucy said, and violently pushed the plate of bacon away from her. It slid down to the end of the table, where it slipped right off the edge.

There was a crash as the plate hit the marble floor and shattered.

"Hey! I wanted some of that bacon!" Edmund protested.

"Well, you see, Ed, our dear little sister doesn't think much of what other people want. She's just too self—"

"All right, that's enough!" Edmund shouted, finally loosing his calm attitude.

Peter hadn't taken his seat yet, he was still standing, mouth agape, at the foot of the stairs, watching the scene unfold.

Edmund continued to shout at his sisters. This was attracting the attention of several of the cooks, who were peeking out from the kitchen to watch. "I am so tired of this! What happened? The two of you used to be so close! Just like best friends. Just a year ago, you were riding into battle together! Two years ago, you were teaming up against Peter and I in a snowball fight!" Now, Edmund's voice softened. "Three years ago, the two of you cried together and comforted each other over Aslan's dead body, when he sacrificed his life for me."

Both Peter and Lucy looked shocked. Peter was as well. None of them knew that Edmund had learned of Aslan's sacrifice for him yet.

"Back in London, when the Nazis were bombing our neighborhood, Su, you patted Lucy on the back and told her everything would be all right." Edmund paused. Even from his distance at the foot of the staircase, Peter could tell that Lucy's eyes were getting a very shiny, wet look to them.

"Remember when Susan used to get teased in grade school? No doubt the other girls were jealous of her. Lucy, you used to always be able to cheer her up. You could cheer any of us up!" Susan burst into tears, remembering her little sister's sweet smiles and kind gestures, even when Lu was too young to really know what was going on.

Edmund kept speaking, despite his sister's reactions. "Susan, you used to walk in to kiss Lucy goodnight every night in Narnia before she went to bed. Just to make sure she was alright, that she wasn't homesick or frightened of the dark. I've noticed you don't do that anymore." Lucy began to cry now.

"So, I think the two of you had better fix this. Right now. Before you fall apart so much that you can't put yourselves back together. All I want to see is the two of you as friends again. Like real sisters, not enemies! I hate seeing you at odds with one another, always shouting at each other and saying hurtful things. Seeing the both of you that way hurts Peter and I, too, you know."

Edmund quietly left the room, his footsteps ringing through the silent hall. He passed Peter on the stairs without a word, and receded to his bedroom.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Peter heard Susan sob.

"I'm sorry too, Su!" and the sisters embraced, crying into each other's shoulders.

Peter knew that the girls would be fine. Surely their brother's speech would have a lasting effect on them. Peter left the girls to themselves. It was Edmund he needed to speak to now.

**-----**

Peter rapped three times on his brother's door, and heard a muffled call of "come in" from within the room. He opened the door and let himself inside.

"Oh, Peter," Edmund said, as if he had been expecting someone else.

"The girls are making up."

"That's good," Ed said with a hint of a smile.

"What you did down there, Ed… That was truly fantastic. Only you could have done that, make Susan and Lucy see how much they really love each other and care about each other."

Edmund's only response for a moment was the grin on his face, and there was a silence. Finally, Ed spoke.

"You go and eat some breakfast, Peter. Surely you're getting hungry. I think that meals will be much more pleasurable from now on."

Peter nodded and smiled, walking out the door and closing it behind him. He descended the stairs and went to breakfast.

Indeed, Edmund was right. The halls of Cair were filled with Lucy and Susan's playful laughs and jokes from that day forward. The only remaining evidence that his sisters had ever been in such a fight was that there was no bacon at breakfast for the next few mornings. (Edmund had specially requested to the chefs that it wasn't served, seeing as bacon was still a slightly touchy subject around Susan.)

Eating his scrambled eggs at breakfast that morning, something struck Peter. No wonder Edmund had had such a way with his arguing sisters.

_King Edmund the Just._ That was what they called his brother. And Peter realized, they were very right to call him that. No title could have fit Edmund better.

**-----**

_Author's Note:_ Everyone wanted to hear about Edmund, and so here he is! Suggestions for who you'd like to see in Chapter 4 are still appreciated!

I know a lot of you probably won't like this chapter… The thing I am most worried about though is that everyone will view this as OOC in Susan and Lucy's parts. However, the reason I didn't hit the backspace button on this right away was because most all sisters fight, especially at the ages that Susan and Lucy are in this chapter.

sighs-hopes-prays Well, tell me what you think.

Also, I can't believe I forgot last chapter I was in such a hurry to get things posted, that I completely forgot!

I would like to thank all the reviewers of both Chapters 1 and 2. If you left a signed review, I should have replied to you… And as for the anonymous reviewers (I was one, for quite a long time, and so I just have to do this): **diamond** and **Samantha**: Thanks so much for your reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me!


	4. The Picnic Crisis

**Chapter 4 – The Picnic Crisis**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the stuff you are about to read about. Obviously. I also do not own this cup that I'm drinking my ice water out of, because I think it belongs to my aunt, but she left it at my house. And it also says Ikea on it since it's from that store and so I really don't know why I can even touch it, because I have deep rooted fears and bad memories from Ikea.

_Author's Note: _This will probably be the last chapter I can post until mid-July, seeing as I have two consecutive, and both very long vacations spaced two days apart from each other. Sorry!

-----

_Narnia – August, Year 1004_

_-During the time in which Peter was 17, Susan was 16, Edmund was 14, and Lucy was 12._

-----

King Peter and Edmund pulled their horses to a stop in a clearing in the forest, and Oreius stopped galloping beside them. They were stopping to have lunch before they continued on with their hunt.

Oreius watched carefully while the two kings hopped off their horses. While they were certainly getting older, Oreius had known Peter and Edmund since they were quite young, since the year they had entered Narnia. He always seemed to feel a certain sense of protection towards them.

That day in late summer, Kings Peter and Edmund had decided to go on a hunting trip. They invited Oreius, and while he didn't care much for hunting, he decided to come along to keep an eye on the adventurous young men.

"Shame that Susan and Lucy couldn't come," Peter said as they unpacked the picnic lunch that Queen Susan had helped them put together that morning.

"It's not that they _couldn't _come, Peter," King Edmund pointed out. "They simply didn't _want _to."

"True," King Peter agreed. "Well now, you have to admit, Lucy wouldn't have minded coming. Too bad Su wouldn't let her."

" '_It's simply disgraceful, Lucy! A lady, hunting? Now really, Lu, be reasonable!'_ " Edmund mocked his sister, putting on a high voice. Peter laughed at his brother's imitation. Still, Oreius said nothing.

"Su had some sort of lunch party planned for today, did she not?" King Peter asked his brother.

"I believe so. That wouldn't be out of the ordinary at all, though. She has parties at least once a week now," he answered while pulling a particularly large sandwich out of the picnic basket. Oreius would be surprised if Edmund was able to eat all of it.

"Suitors are starting to call for her, as well," Peter pointed out.

"She definitely enjoys all the attention, though."

Peter laughed. "That's for certain."

"Do you think Lucy will have as many callers when she's Susan's age?" King Edmund asked.

"That I don't know, Ed. The only caller she has for now is Mr. Tumnus," was his brother's reply.

"He isn't calling on her in _that way_, Peter!" Edmund said indignantly, almost in a scandalized manner. Oreius got the idea that King Edmund was very protective of his little sister.

"I know, I know, Ed," King Peter replied, laughing a little at his brother's reaction. "You haven't said much this afternoon, Oreius – how do you feel on the matter?" Oreius could tell that the boy was joking, but he didn't know how to reply to the question.

"Not my place, Sire," he finally replied.

"Aww, come on, Oreius!" Edmund said. "You must tell us – do you think—"

He was cut off as they all paused to listen. A sudden, loud crashing sound had come from the forest. It was too dark within the trees to see if anyone was there.

"What _was_ that?" Peter whispered. Before anyone could answer his question, the galloping hooves of a horse sounded. There was a sharp, whizzing sound of something shooting through the air, and then –

"Ahh!" Edmund shouted in pain. Both Oreius and Peter turned quickly to Edmund to see what the matter was.

An arrow was protruding from the younger king's stomach.

Oreius stood immediately towards the forest to see who had shot the arrow, but as soon as he did he could tell the attacker was already gone. He turned quickly back to Edmund, who was gasping slightly.

Peter was already at Edmund's side, his brother's head in his lap. Oreius remembered King Peter telling him of Edmund breaking the Witch's staff, years ago at the Battle of Beruna. He remembered Peter saying that the consequence was Edmund being stabbed in the stomach. During this time, Oreius had been frozen by the White Witch's staff, but Peter had told him the whole story. Now, Oreius knew that the arrow in Edmund's stomach could be even more fatal than it would have been otherwise, since the King had had a previous injury there.

"Oreius! Go directly to the castle. Tell my sister Lucy to come at once, with her cordial. Go as quickly as you can, we may not have much time," King Peter commanded of him.

"Sire, it took several hours for us to get to this spot from the castle –"

"Then you'll certainly have to hurry, won't you?" the king snapped back at him, his sharpness surely the result of anxiety and tension.

"I'm on my way, then, Sire," Oreius said without another word. Arguing with King Peter wouldn't help anything, he knew, and there didn't seem to be an alternative plan to Peter's. He just hoped he could get there and back fast enough.

"May the Lion be with you," Peter said to him quietly.

-----

"Okay, Ed," Peter said shakily to his half-conscious brother. "This is going to sting a bit, but it needs to be done…"

Peter wrenched the arrow from his brother's stomach.

-----

Oreius ran to the castle, quicker than he knew he could run. They had journeyed quite slowly and leisurely on the way to the picnic spot, so he hoped he could get to the castle much quicker than they had come. Still, he knew that the trip couldn't be made in less than an hour, and it would take the same time to come back.

Two hours minimum. That's how long it would take him to get to Cair Paravel and back with Queen Lucy. He wasn't sure if King Edmund would last that long.

_"Make haste, Oreius," _a voice whispered in his head. There seemed to be a slight purr at the end of the sentence.

"I'm trying my best, Sire," he replied aloud, his breathing heavy and short.

_"I know you are. But everyone can use a little help at sometimes, can't they?" _Oreius felt a warm breeze, which he knew was Lion's breath.

"Thank you, Sire," he said quietly, feeling the speed that he was moving at double.

-----

Oreius arrived at Cair much quicker than expected, thanks to the help of Aslan. Still, he knew time was limited.

He burst through the doors into the castle. "Queen Lucy, Queen Lucy!" he called.

A female faun, adolescent-aged, that Oreius knew to be named Zelle usually handled all the callers that came to the doors of Cair Paravel was standing in the entry hall. She seemed very annoyed at his disturbance.

"Queen Lucy is down the hall at a _party_," the faun said exasperatedly. "Would you like me to retrieve her for you?" Zelle gave off the air that she really did not want to retrieve Queen Lucy from the party.

"Yes, please do. And this is extremely urgent, make haste!" Oreius used the words that Aslan had said to him, _make haste._

"If you say so…" the faun tread slowly down the hall in the direction of the large ballroom that Queen Susan had most of her parties, obviously not taking any consideration to what he had said about hurrying. Oreius could hear laughter and chatting coming from the room.

A minute or two later, a rather bored looking Lucy emerged from the party room. Oreius had heard from Kings Peter and Edmund that she didn't enjoy parties quite as much as her sister.

"Oreius!" she said, surprised. "I thought you went hunting with Peter and Edmund! Why are you back so soon?"

"Something very grave has happened, my queen."

-----

Oreius told Queen Lucy to get on his back. Centaurs were _never_ ridden; it was considered extremely disgraceful. However, there was no time to saddle up a horse, and Oreius could get the both of them back to the clearing quickly.

He ran again with the speed Aslan had given him, while Lucy clung tightly to keep from falling off. He heard her sniffling quietly. "Oh, Edmund," she whispered tearfully every now and then.

Before the two of them left the castle, Lucy had demanded that they bring Susan along. Oreius had protested, saying that King Peter only asked for Lucy to come, and the more people that were traveling to the clearing, the slower the trip would be. Lucy finally agreed, but before she left she quickly told Susan where she was going and about what had happened to Edmund.

"Go, Lucy, go quickly," was all that Susan had said, her eyes tearing up.

Now Oreius wished that the elder Queen was here, so that maybe she would comfort Queen Lucy. The younger girl was weeping all the while that he was hurrying to the place in the woods where King Edmund was, and he didn't know what to say or do.

The trip back to the clearing seemed to take twice as long as the trip to Cair Paravel. Finally though, after what seemed like hours, they had arrived.

-----

To Peter, it had seemed like hours that Oreius had been gone. Sitting on the forest floor, his younger brother's head in his lap, Peter watched Edmund slowly slip away from him.

At first, Peter had tried his best to keep his brother conscious. "Ed! Ed, stay awake! Don't go to sleep on me, Ed!" he had repeated over and over. But not long after Oreius had left, his brother slid out of consciousness.

From then on, Peter concentrated all his being on watching Edmund. Making sure that the boy's chest kept rising and falling; that he kept breathing. And he stayed as still as possible, to keep from moving Ed at all.

After awhile, Peter realized that he hadn't been blinking, and he had been holding his breath. He was so intent on watching his brother that he had forgotten about himself.

Peter had done all he could. He had wrapped the wound in his own shirt to keep the blood flow as minimal as possible, but other than that, he didn't know what else he could do.

So he sat there. And waited. And waited.

Then, after what seemed like hours, Oreius finally arrived, Lucy in tow.

-----

Oreius knelt so that the girl could easily slide off his back. She rushed to her brother immediately.

"Edmund, oh, Edmund!" she cried, seeing the blood seeping through the makeshift tourniquet that Peter had created for him. Lucy wasted no time in kneeling down at her brother's side to help him.

Oreius watched as the girl shakily uncapped the stopper to her cordial, the bottle sparkling like diamonds in the dappled, greenish light that made its way between the leaves of the trees above.

The centaur felt that from this point forward, there was nothing he could do to help. He had retrieved the queen from the castle and brought her here, but what else could he do? He wanted to help the children. Yet, all this time he felt as if he was intruding on their family crisis.

Lucy let two drops of the red juice drip out of the cordial, into Edmund's mouth, which Peter held open.

Oreius waited on bated breath, along with Peter and Lucy.

And again, they waited, and waited, and waited for what seemed like hours.

And then Edmund opened his eyes.

-----

Back at Cair Paravel, everyone was gleeful. Lucy was absolutely giddy with joy, and Susan couldn't seem to stop giggling as well. Peter was very quiet and withdrawn, but smiling all the same.

Still, Oreius watched from the doorway, smiling, but still feeling as if he didn't really belong. He still felt like he was intruding on the Pevensies' moment.

Edmund was sitting up in his bed in the infirmary branch of the castle, completely healed, despite the unnatural pale tone to his skin that lingered on from the incident. He was smiling weakly, and even laughed occasionally at Lucy's giddiness, despite his feebleness.

Oreius turned to go. While he was pleased that all had turned out right for King Edmund and the rest of Pevensie siblings, he would leave them be. The family deserved some time alone.

"Wait! Oreius!" Peter called to him, and followed him out of the room.

"Yes, King Peter?" Oreius asked once they were out in the hall.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Without you, I don't think that Edmund would have made it…" He paused for a moment. "I can't bear the thought of losing Ed, or any of them. Without you, today, that nightmare might have become real. So thank you."

Oreius was lost for words for a moment. Finally, he said, "I really don't want to intrude, your majes—"

"Intrude? Of course not, Oreius! You've done _so _much more than just a favor for us today, Oreius. Come back in – I think Ed would like to thank you as well."

Oreius felt like King Peter was really being sincere, and he no longer felt like he was intruding. He was about to follow Peter through the doorway back into the infirmary, when he paused for a moment to think.

King Peter had said that his brother wouldn't still be alive if it weren't for Oreius, but Oreius realized that King Edmund wouldn't be there if it weren't for King Peter. Oreius remembered his fleeting thoughts of how going back to the castle to get Queen Lucy was a waste of time and hopeless, and how King Peter's demands were pointless. He had thought that there was no hope of saving the younger king in time. But Peter had been right.

Oreius remembered what Peter had said to him right before he left. _" 'May the Lion be with you.' " _Peter had trusted that Aslan would help them through the situation. And in the end, Peter's plan had worked out, with the help of Aslan, and King Edmund had been saved.

Oreius noticed also that the arrow had been taken from Edmund's stomach, and that Peter had wrapped his brother's wound.

And also, when Susan and Lucy questioned who had shot the arrow, and Peter had replied that it was probably a hunter, who had missed his target (which Oreius rather doubted), he noticed that neither Peter nor Edmund would take vengeance. Oreius thought that that in itself was quite kingly and graceful.

Thinking about all that Peter had done for his younger brother that day, one word came to Oreius's mind – _magnificent. _

_King Peter the Magnificent._

The words rang through Oreius's head again and again, and he thought of how fitting they were, as he re-entered the infirmary and was thanked over and over by all four of the Pevensie siblings.

_King Peter the Magnificent._

From that day on, Oreius knew that Narnia was in good hands.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _I hope that you don't hate me. I think _I_ hate me. I think I need to go hide under a rock. Feel free to tell me to jump off a cliff if you must. This chapter was very hard to write and I think it might suck awfully.

Still, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **elecktrum**, seeing as she gave me this idea in the first place! She mentioned wanting to see a chapter from a point of view outside the Pevensies, and so here it is! Hopefully, it wasn't so terribly dreadful…

Anonymous reviewers of Chapter 3: Thanks sooo much to **Samantha **and **jedijaina**! I should have replied to everyone else who left a signed review. And now I think I will go eat some chocolate or something and hope that my death due to angry fanfiction readers isn't too terribly harsh.


	5. Finally Understanding

**Chapter 5 — Finally Understanding**

_Disclaimer: _I own this bottle of Clinique "dramatically different moisturizing lotion" that is sitting on my desk. It is a cheery shade of yellow and it makes your skin nice and soft, but it smells kinda weird. Anyway, while we're on topic of things I own, everything below I do not.

_Author's Note: _This chapter got posted earlier than expected due to airplane flight rescheduling. (Airplane flight rescheduling that I am not happy about, thank you very much!) But I _am_ leaving tomorrow, so the next chapter will be a ways off; mid-July like I had said before.

-----

_Narnia – April, Year 1005_

_-During the time in which Peter was 18, Susan was 17, Edmund was 15, and Lucy was 13._

-----

"Su, are you sure this is necessary?" Lucy asked her elder sister as Susan fussed with Lucy's hair.

"Of course it is, Lu! It's the five-year anniversary of our coronation – the party will be spectacular! And your hair will marvelous this way, really. Now would you please just sit still?"

Sometimes, Susan had trouble understanding her little sister. Lucy would rather play at the beach than go to a tea party. She would rather take her horse out on a long ride than go to a ball. Susan had trouble fathoming this – what girl would prefer sand and riding boots to socializing and fancy dresses? Lucy did, but Susan didn't understand why at all.

And on top of this, Lucy seemed to always keep calm in the face of war. In fact, Susan thought that Lucy might even see the glory in battle, when Susan could only see the gore. Even with all of her logic, Susan could never understand how the word 'war' could be associated with the word 'glory'.

When her and her siblings lived in London, Lucy was terrified of the bombings. Susan would try to comfort Lucy when she cried in the bomb-shed, even though on the inside, Susan felt the same way herself. Now, in Narnia, Lucy was in the battles, she was a part of them, while Susan still shivered nervously on the sidelines. Lucy must have really grown up.

Susan thought of all this as she twisted Lucy's golden curls into an elaborate bun atop her head. Lucy watched the process in the mirror rather boredly.

"Lucy?" Susan said, attempting conversation. "You still haven't told me which dress you chose for the gala…"

"I decided on the blue one," Lucy answered. Susan could tell her little sister was not very interested in the conversation.

"Well, it looks beautiful on you." Susan said softly. Lucy thanked her sister, and then there was a rather awkward silence. Susan hated the silence.

And she knew how she could get her sister to talk – talk about something that Lucy would like to talk about. _"But what?" _Susan wondered to herself. She almost started to mention the short war their second year in Narnia, but stopped herself. She doubted that Lucy wanted to talk about it anymore than she did herself — while Lucy might see the glorification in war, Susan hardly doubted that she liked it. She doubted _anyone _liked war.

Susan glanced around the room for inspiration. _Anything _to end the silence… she wanted so very much to be closer to her little sister, and she felt that even just this one conversation would help...

A flickering candle on Lucy's night-stand…

"Lu, your birthday's coming up in just over a month! Aren't you excited?"

Lucy's face lit up. "Oh, yes! Su, I think I'd like to just go to the beach, just the four of us, for my party… wouldn't that be lovely? And maybe Mr. Tumnus could come, too!"

Susan's smile faltered for a second. She was hoping that Lucy would want to have a big, fancy celebration like the one that would be commemorating the anniversary of their coronation later that night. But of course, she should have known Lucy would prefer to have a small party on the beach.

"Yes, Lu, lovely," she replied, smiling again. If that was what Lucy wanted, then it was going to be perfectly fine with Susan.

"It's only been a couple months since your birthday, Su! Valentines' day… Let's talk about your party, instead."

That was so utterly Lucy – turning the conversation around so that they would be talking about the other person, rather than herself. Susan wished she could be more like Lucy in that sense – Lucy always preferred talking about other people; Susan had a tendency to talk about herself.

"All the little paper hearts were splendid… It really added to the feel of everything…" Lucy continued.

Susan's birthday was Valentine's Day, February the fourteenth, and she had had a dancing ball. It was set in dim candlelight, and red and pink confetti hearts littered the floor and fell sparsely from the ceiling.

"I remember when you danced with Edmund, and he kept stepping on your toes," Lucy said with a smile. "But you were very sweet about it, Su, you didn't even scream out loud like I did when he stepped on mine."

Susan laughed. "I believe that he might have crushed yours slightly harder than mine. You had bruises on your toes for a week!" Lucy laughed along with her.

By now, Susan had finished with Lucy's hair and had moved on to her face. Makeup was something Susan knew that she excelled in; even Lucy didn't complain when Susan insisted to do her makeup.

There was a short pause in the conversation, and Susan found herself wondering more and more about Lucy's views on war. Did her little sister really find it glorious? How could Lucy stand all the violence and slaughter, especially at her young age? Questions pored through Susan's mind, and finally she couldn't refrain from asking one.

"Lu, do you find war glorious?"

"What?" Lucy asked, and Susan thought she saw a frown flit across her sister's face.

"Some people say that there's glory in war, but I don't see it at all. Do you?" Susan rephrased the question.

Lucy pondered this for a moment.

"I… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Susan asked. She had thought that the question was quite clear-cut.

"Well, I suppose it depends on your point of view…"

"That's what I'm asking. What is your point of view on this?" The longer the question went unanswered, the more Susan wanted to know. She wasn't sure why – really, why would she care what her sister thought of war? Yet, not knowing the answer bothered her.

"The way that I see it is that you do what you must," Lucy answered after a moment.

Susan thought about this. _You do what you must... You do what you must... _What did Lucy mean by that?

"If you're asking if I like war, then I should surely say that the answer is no. But glory is an entirely different thing…" Lucy continued, "I think that there is a certain pride. A sense of knowing that you've helped your country; your people. That because you risked your life on the battlefield and slaughtered a few enemies, your family and friends at home will be safe. I think that that is the feeling that most soldiers associate with glory. They feel prideful of themselves, knowing that they've helped to save the ones they love, and they think of that as glory – which, I suppose, is glorious." Lucy paused.

Susan thought about her words for a moment. They seemed so truthful to her, so clear. And quite profound for a thirteen-year-old girl.

"I do like the feeling," Lucy kept on. "I like to know that I've done something to benefit Narnia, and all my friends here, and you: my family…" she trailed off for a moment, and she looked like she was thinking. Finally, she went on. "Yet, I know I've seen things that no one my age should. It's quite a disturbing thing, to watch people and creatures that you've never met die before you, shot through with your own arrow… I start to realize that that particular person has never done anything to me, other than fight for a cause I despise. And so sometimes at night, I lie in bed and wonder if it was worth it… But then I remember that I've done what you must. And if war is what it will take to save Narnia, then I am willing to go. If slaying more creatures that I haven't ever known is what I must do to keep Narnia free and safe, then I will do it."

Susan was no longer applying makeup on Lucy or fixing her hair. She was just sitting in front of her sister on a little stool, captivated by the words that were starting to make so much sense to her.

For a moment, Susan wondered if Lucy was done talking, but then she continued.

"Victory is never sweet, not on a battlefield. Even as Peter tells us that we've won, I never feel much joy. Not when there are so many before us that have died… But yet, we went there to do what we had to, and killing was what we had to do. And because those of us who went could stand up and fight and be valiant enough to do things that we really had no desire to do, our cause will be saved and Narnia will remain free. So while I don't see war as glorious, I don't think it is so terribly horrendous, either, because the end result is helping Narnia. You do what you must to keep your causes alive, and to keep your country safe."

Susan knew now that Lucy was done speaking.

"Do you understand what I mean, Susan?" Lucy asked.

"I think I do finally understand, Lucy," Susan replied quietly.

**-----**

A few years back, when the Narnians were going to war with the Calormenes, Peter had told Susan that she definitely didn't have to go to battle. In fact, he had said, he would prefer it if she stayed home.

Until that day, Susan had never been able to decide what made her decide to go to battle. It was just an instinct, and she had told Peter that she would go.

But now she understood. Susan had been doing what she had to, to keep Lucy safe, and Peter and Edmund, and all of Narnia.

Susan looked at Lucy, who was now all ready for the party, in her dress and all. And she smiled. She finally understood her sister.

_Queen Lucy the Valiant._ That, Lucy certainly was.

"Come on, Lu, let's go," Susan said, taking her sister's hand, and together they walked down the stairs to the celebration that was starting below.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _This chapter turned out much shorter than I had expected… It also took a _very _different turn than I had planned… But ah, well.

Well, firstly, I would like to say I'm sorry… In the past chapters, I've had both Lucy and Edmund's ages a year ahead of what they were supposed to be. So I went back and changed them, and they're all fixed now. But I'm just letting you know.

Thanks to all the reviewers of Chapter 4 – I was _very_ happy to see it wasn't such a bust as I thought it was! And thanks to the anonymous reviewers, **Samantha**, **Jua**, **jedijaina**, and **Hilda**! To everyone else I have replied.

As for Susan and Lucy's birthdays in this chapter… I gave Lucy the traditional summer birthday (since this chapter is supposed to be in April, and Susan mentions it is just over a month until Lucy's birthday, her birthday would be in late May). Susan's birthday was harder to decide. I had always kind of seen her as a late-winter, almost-spring birthday kind of person, and so I thought, what better a day than Valentines'? I hope that everyone thought it appropriate.

Well, hit the purplish-bluish button and tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions or preferences for who you'd like to see in chapter six, just let me know.


	6. Apology Accepted

**Chapter 6 – Apology Accepted**

_Disclaimer: _Hehehe! I own absolutely _everything_ that you're about to read about! Not. Just kidding… I own absolutely _none _of it, but I wish I owned it…

_Author's Note: _Finally, Chapter Six is up. I know, it's been close to forever… But I really have been gone on vacation all this time. I'm going to try to get this chapter and maybe one more up before I leave again (ahh, I know) in a week.

**-----**

_Narnia – September, Year 1006_

_-During the time in which Peter was 19, Susan was 18, Edmund was 16, and Lucy was 14._

**-----**

"Ed, won't you _please_ come?" Lucy begged him, tugging on his arm. "I'm sure Mr. Tumnus would be delighted to have you!"

Edmund did not want to go to tea at Mr. Tumnus's with Lucy.

"I've already told you, Lu, no. I'm not going, and if you ask me again—"

"But Edmund! Why not? You aren't doing anything today anyway!"

"That's not true at all, Lucy. I have plenty of important… uh, business to do… Yes, I have lots of work that needs to be done and I can't be running around with little girls and fauns and having tea!" Edmund said, thinking on his feet. The truth was, Lucy was right. He really didn't have anything to do that day.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah, work, work, work. You don't have anything to do today, Edmund, and you know it! Just tell me why you won't come, please?"

Edmund sighed, knowing that his younger sister had won. Peter had told Edmund himself to take the day off and have fun, and truthfully, there wasn't anything important happening in Narnia at the time that needed Ed's individual attention. There really was no reason that he shouldn't go with Lucy to Tumnus' place for tea.

But he did have a reason.

Edmund had always felt uncomfortable around the faun, even after all these years. Every time he saw Tumnus, all he could think of was his betrayal of the faun to the White Witch. In the end, Jadis had frozen Tumnus, and Edmund couldn't even begin to imagine how awful that must have been.

He didn't know if the faun had forgiven him, but Edmund hadn't yet gotten up the courage to apologize. Ed knew that what he had done was terrible, and even after the six years that it had been since his betrayal, he believed that it would be fair if Tumnus was still angry. Edmund figured that if he was same situation, he would still probably be mad. At least, he would have been, if he hadn't 'changed,' as he used to hear his brother and sisters phrase it in their whispers.

But Edmund knew that Mr. Tumnus deserved an apology. It was the honorable thing to do, even if he didn't feel quite brave enough to say he was sorry yet.

And really, what was the worst thing that could happen? At first, Edmund couldn't think of anything bad that might come out of the situation, but then he let a possible scene play in his mind.

The faun might get very angry, having the incident of so many years ago brought forth again. Some old wounds never really heal, or at least that was what Edmund's father used to say. Ed could envision Lucy crying, Tumnus shouting, and himself shouting back.

But still, he knew that he had to apologize. It was the right thing to do. So he agreed to go to tea with Lucy.

"Oh, yay! Thank you, Edmund! It will be so much fun, I promise!" Lucy said in glee, taking Edmund's hand and pulling him out the doors of the castle and into the crisp, cool September day outside.

He hoped that he wouldn't regret this.

**-----**

Tumnus finished tidying up his little cavern home. He straightened the books on the bookshelf and dusted off the mantle. Everything had to be just perfect, because after all, Queen Lucy was coming for tea, and he wanted the house to be clean for the important presence of his old friend.

He was just going to check that the tea was boiling properly from where it was hanging over the fire when he heard a sharp rap on the door. One knock, a pause, and then three shorter knocks. He knew right away that it was Lucy, because that was her signature knock.

He rushed to let her in. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find her brother Edmund with her as well.

"Queen Lucy! I'm glad that you're here. And King Edmund as well, what a pleasure!" At that point, the two children came inside. Tumnus noticed that the boy, who had a naturally pale complexion, was looking even paler than usual. He wondered if the boy might be sick, since it wasn't really all that cold out.

"Why don't the two of you sit down and make yourselves at home, while I go fetch the tea?" Tumnus suggested, and the children nodded. Lucy plopped down on a chair, and Edmund sat down more carefully on a seat next to her.

It wasn't until Tumnus had poured the tea and Lucy was on her second cup of it until anything very interesting came up in the conversation. Before then, the discussion had lingered around small talk – the unusual amount of rain Narnia had been receiving, the death of Archenland's King, and so on. King Edmund hadn't said much the entire time, up until then.

"Er, Mr. Tumnus, if you don't mind, could I have a private word with you?" Edmund glanced at Lucy, who took the hint that she was to leave. She skipped over to the bookshelf, pulled out _Is Man a Myth? _and scampered to the guest room. Tumnus smiled a bit, watching her go. She had always mentioned wanting to read that book… He turned his attention back to King Edmund abruptly, wondering what was so important that he needed to speak with the faun alone. Tumnus had never known Edmund well; it had always seemed that the boy avoided him. So at the moment, he really didn't know what the young King would need to speak to him about so out of the blue.

"I know this is very sudden and all…" King Edmund began, "but I feel that it is very necessary."

"That what is very necessary?" Tumnus asked. The boy paled even more, and inhaled deeply before continuing.

"I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry."

**-----**

Edmund let out the breath he had been holding. Whatever was going to happen from now on, he couldn't prevent. He had done what he had gone to the faun's place to do. He had apologized. Now he just had to wait for Mr. Tumnus' response.

Looking puzzled, the faun finally replied, "You're sorry about what?"

**-----**

Tumnus really hadn't known what the boy was apologizing for, but whatever it was, he could tell that it was important. He curiously waited for King Edmund to reply, but the boy had paused, as if he wasn't sure what to say.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes later, Edmund said, "About everything… About not apologizing sooner, particularly. About avoiding you and trying to escape from what I've done wrong. But most importantly, about betraying you to Jadis. It was awful of me… I don't think that there's anything that I could ever do to repay you, what I did was just so terrible… but I hope that you'll be able to forgive me."

Tumnus was stunned. Over the years, he had almost completely forgotten that it was King Edmund who had betrayed him to the White Witch, and he had most certainly forgiven the boy years ago. And now… he was a changed man. Tumnus thought that there was no resemblance between the old Edmund, who was spiteful and mean, to the kind, caring young gentleman that was apologizing to him in his living room that day.

"Apology accepted," he finally said.

"What?" Edmund asked, as if in shock. He was acting as if he had expected Tumnus to shout at him, or the like.

Tumnus answered Edmund's question by saying, "I accept your apology, and I forgive you. I forgave you _years_ ago, King Edmund! But now that that's settled, maybe we can be friends. How does that sound?" the faun smiled.

"Great. That sounds great," King Edmund replied with a smile.

"Are you two done in there yet?" came Lucy's slightly irritated call from the guest room.

"Yes, Lu, you can come out," Edmund called back, grinning.

"Finally!" said Lucy, emerging from the room. "I thought that you'd never let me out! I was getting really bored, and Mr. Tumnus, this book is not quite as interesting as I had expected!" The two of them laughed as a rather indignant Lucy replaced the thick, dark blue-covered book on its shelf.

"Now whatever were the two of you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing that is very important anymore," Tumnus replied, exchanging a kind glance with Edmund.

A suspicious-looking Lucy replied, "Well, whatever you say…"

The rest of the evening continued in peace, and King Edmund seemed much more open to Mr. Tumnus. He smiled more, and was more willing to talk.

Tumnus truly did forgive Edmund. He felt like any wounds left from the betrayal had healed with the King's gracious apology. It really was a very honorable thing to do.

Tumnus knew now why they called him King Edmund the Just.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _This one turned out quite short, but I actually really like it… I hope you will too. Now all you have to do is let me know what you thought of it! ((hint, hint))

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely **Samantha**, for giving me the wonderful idea.

Any suggestions for Chapter 7? (Which, by the way, should be up within the week…)

Thanks so much to all the reviewers!


	7. Always, No Matter What

**Chapter 7 – Always, No Matter What**

_Disclaimer: _I own this (empty) box of Kleenex on my desk. Pretty soon, however, I will not own it, seeing as how I am about to throw it away and it will belong to the Land of the Dumpsters. I also, by the way, do not own Narnia.

_Author's Note:_ It is so scary to me how old the Pevensies are getting! Ahhh!

**-----**

_Narnia – July, Year 1007_

_-During the time in which Peter was 20, Susan was 19, Edmund was 17, and Lucy was 15._

**-----**

While Susan loved her older brother very much, he was getting quite tiresome.

Susan was nineteen, and it was about time that she started thinking about her future. And men were shaping up to be quite a large part of that future – she wanted to marry, and have children! However, Peter would have none of it. He scared away every suitor of hers; glared at any man who asked her to dance.

So Susan had, quite _politely_ she thought, asked him to leave her alone and stay out of her business and stop ruining her life. She thought that that would take care of it.

Before now, she had only been meeting Danequiss in the dead of night in one of the more forgotten of the courtyards. Vines snaked up the stone walls and benches, and the flowerbed was overgrown and choked with weeds. She had chosen the strange place and late time because she figured that Peter would never find them there.

But after she had announced to Peter that she would have no more of his nosy interfering in her love life, she figured that she and Danequiss could come out in the open. She was mistaken.

**-----**

Susan laughed. "Danequiss, you're just ever so hilarious!" she said, fluttering her eyelashes slightly.

"Why, thank you, my dear," he replied in a charming manner, spooning some of the second-course soup into his mouth.

As their first more public date, Susan and Danequiss were enjoying a feast of a supper together. It took place at a small table that had been set up for their purpose on the sand at the beach. Chefs and waiters from the kitchen were there to serve them, constantly bringing down the next courses from the castle. Danequiss was actually the one who had decided on the beach setting, and Susan thought that it was very romantic.

They were just starting on the third course when Peter showed up.

"Susan, come with me immediately. And as for you…" he glanced at Danequiss, "go home. You are dismissed. You shall not see my sister again, so do not come calling for her." Danequiss glared angrily, watching as Peter grabbed Susan by the arm and marched her up the hill from the beach to the castle.

Once inside, Susan was dragged into Peter's private study.

"Sit," Peter said, motioning to a chair.

"Peter, really!" Susan protested, but decided to take a seat, as the look on Peter's face was quite stern.

"Now then. Su, I have you told a thousand times that—"

"Yes, yes, I know! That I am much too young to be dating and a whole lot of other nonsense. Well, Peter, I will not let you control my love life anymore! It is really none of your business – I am an adult. If I want to court Danequiss, or anyone else for that matter, I will. It will be my decision and you will _not _have a choice in it. Now would you _please_ stop making all of my suitors _hate_ me?" Susan said, trying not to cry.

"Su…" Peter said, taking a seat next to her.

"No, Peter. I don't want to hear whatever you have got to say."

"Susan, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well, it is working way too well. You are much too overprotective for your own good – and for mine, as well, as far as that matter goes."

Peter sighed and was silent for a moment. Susan wanted to know what he was thinking; she hated how quiet he was being. It irritated her when Peter was so calm and collected while she was so upset. Finally, Peter spoke.

"Su, I'm sorry."

"What?" Susan asked. She had not been expecting Peter to apologize; she had been bracing herself for something more along the lines of a reprimand, or a command to stop courting Danequiss.

"I said that I'm sorry. I really should try to stay as uninvolved as possible in your love life. It's just that you're my baby sister, Su… I just wanted to protect you. I don't want anyone to ever hurt you, and that includes hurting your heart. I just hadn't quite realized, until now, that by trying to keep you from getting hurt, I was hurting you myself…"

"You were hurting me? Whatever do you mean by that, Peter?"

"Su, you're the kind of person who loves to be in the spotlight, who revels in attention. And that certainly isn't a bad thing!" he added, as Susan frowned and crossed her arms. "I always wished I was more like you. It would certainly make being the High King of Narnia much easier if I could handle so much attention as well as you do. And so, by taking you away from all your suitors, men that were willing to give you that attention that you want and deserve, I was hurting you. I was keeping you from what you wanted. And I'm sorry for that."

"Oh, Peter…" Susan said, leaning over to hug her older brother. "Thank you."

"Every time I saw you with a man, the first thing that would come to my mind is that he wasn't good enough for you, that he didn't deserve you. I couldn't let my baby sister court a man that I thought wasn't worthy of my Susan."

Susan smiled a little. It was nice to know that her brother cared for her so much, that he would watch out for her so carefully.

His arms still around Susan, Peter continued, "You're allowed to see that Danequiss fellow. And anyone else that you please, as well. I won't meddle in your relationships anymore. I promise. I'm going to support all your decisions from now on, always, no matter what."

Susan smiled a bit, and then said, "Actually, Peter… I think you're right. Danequiss isn't the one; he isn't right for me... I think he's a bit too excessive for my personality… A bit too immoderate…"

"Susan, I didn't mean to make you—"

"I know, Peter. You've just made me realize that I need to wait for the really special men, rather than just courting anyone who will give me attention. I would have never figured that out on my own, and I might have ended up in an unhappy marriage because of it. So thank _you_, Peter."

Peter smiled. "You're welcome, Susan."

**-----**

The next day, Susan asked for Danequiss to meet her in the courtyard. He arrived a few minutes after she did, and she beckoned for him to sit next to her on a stone bench by a large flowerbed.

"Danequiss…" Susan began slowly. "I… I, er… I really don't know how to say this…" At that moment, Susan realized that Danequiss already knew that she was about to end their courtship. She had seen a quick look pass across his face… Something she couldn't quite describe. She didn't know if it was hurt, or pain, or anger, or even fury. But whatever it was, she didn't like it.

She continued quickly, so as to get things over with and leave Danequiss to himself. She wasn't quite sure what emotions that that look on his face had been, but she knew she didn't want to be with him when those feelings came spewing out.

"Danequiss, you are a really wonderful man, kind and funny and clever, but I just don't think that you are quite the man for me," she said. She knew that Danequiss was far too extreme for her. For one, he very was quick to get angry. His personality was much too radical for her gentle temperament. "So, Danequiss… That is why I think it is time to end our relationship. I don't believe I can court you anymore… I apologize for having to do this to you." Susan stood to leave, but felt a hand grab her wrist tightly before she could go any farther.

"Susan," Danequiss said, standing up. His voice was calm, but filled with rage. A quiet, cold sort of anger that Susan knew could heat up any moment. "You really don't want to do this, do you?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly. Susan looked down at her feet.

"I – I… I have to, Danequiss… I'm really sorry …"

"Look at me!" he shouted, and she snapped her head up to face him, quivering with fear. "Now then," he said, quite calmly again. "I asked, you really don't want to do this, now do you? You don't, Susan. You do not want to end this relationship with me."

"I…" Susan didn't know what to say. She knew that agreeing with the man was the only way she would be released, but she also knew that keeping her relationship with Danequiss would be dangerous, and lying to him even more so.

"It's your brother who is making you do this. It is all Peter's fault, isn't it, Susan?" He gripped her shoulders tighter.

Abruptly, Susan felt that the emotional pressure was lifted. She knew what to say, all of the sudden. Danequiss had made his fatal error in blaming everything on Peter.

"Let go of me!" she shrieked. "It's not Peter's fault! The fault is on you, Danequiss! You are a controlling, abusive—"

"I'll take it from here." Susan was interrupted mid-shout by a familiar voice from behind her. Peter!

She tried to whirl around to see him, but she was still under the tight grasp of Danequiss.

"Let go of her, Danequiss," Peter said calmly, stepping sideways so that he was in Susan's line of vision. He was now standing next to Danequiss, sword drawn, to Susan's surprise.

"Now, really!" she squeaked nervously. "Peter, I don't think that _swords _are necessary to solve this—"

"You don't, dear sister? Because I do," she heard Edmund say from somewhere behind her, before he stepped into sight, his sword drawn as well.

"Ed, I told you to stay in your room—" Peter growled.

"Well, Peter, I didn't want to miss out on all the fun," Edmund said sarcastically.

Danequiss's eyes were moving back and forth between Susan and her brothers. It was clear that he was trying to decide if he should let go of Susan to duel with Peter and Edmund or keep his hold on her.

"Two against one? Where is your honor, Kings of Narnia? Have you no valiance?" Danequiss said, buying time.

"They do now!" the voice of Lucy piped in, and she joined her brothers. She had her bow out, an arrow drawn.

" 'They do now'? Whatever does this silly little girl mean?" Danequiss asked rudely.

"If they had no valiance before, they do now," Lucy answered calmly. _Because Queen Lucy the Valiant has arrived_, Susan thought to herself, and she couldn't help but smile, despite the situation.

"It would not be very _just_ to fight three on one, now would it, King Edmund?" Danequiss asked.

"I am willing to forget my title for the moment to save my sister from your unworthy clutches, Sir Danequiss," Edmund replied.

"So what shall it be, Danequiss? You may either surrender, give up my sister, and leave Narnia forever, or we will be forced to take matters into our own hands…" Peter said, the silver blade of his sword flashing in the sunlight. "Which would you prefer?"

Danequiss knew that he was defeated. Glaring, he dropped his hold on Susan.

**-----**

The moment she was released, Susan rushed to Lucy. She snatched the bow from Lucy's hands before the younger girl even knew what was happening. Susan pulled an arrow across the string quickly and held it there, pointed directly at Danequiss's heart.

She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

_This is a very un-Susan like thing to do, _she thought.

_But I want to do it so badly_, she fought with herself.

Her hand holding the arrow shook.

_Should I do it? _Can _I do it? Would I be able to live this down?_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. A gentle hand, very unlike Danequiss's.

"Susan, drop the bow." It was Edmund.

_But I don't want to drop it. He hurt me. I want to hurt him too._

"He surrendered, Su. Don't do something that you're going to regret."

_Maybe Edmund is right. Or maybe he isn't. Maybe it would feel good to hurt Danequiss._

"Susan, put it down."

_What am I thinking? How could it ever feel '_good_' to hurt anyone?_

"Susan…" she heard Lucy pleading.

That was when she realized something. Danequiss really had given up. He was just standing in front of her, waiting for her to decide his fate. She even thought she saw his hands quaking a bit, as if he was frightened. She hadn't realized Danequiss knew _how_ to be frightened.

She removed the arrow from the bow. Bow and arrow clattered to the stone ground of the courtyard. Danequiss slumped down to a sitting position on the stone bench.

"Thank you, Susan," was all he managed to say, his voice shaking.

She turned around and left the courtyard without another word. She kept walking until she was inside the castle, up the stairs, and into her room. And then she curled up on her bed and cried.

**-----**

About fifteen minutes later, her siblings joined her in her bedroom. Susan had stopped crying. She was just lying there, staring at the wall.

"Susan," Lucy said gently, climbing up next to Susan on the bed. Lucy sat next to her older sister and stroked her hair the way that Susan used to do for her when she was upset or frightened.

Peter and Edmund sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's alright, Su," Edmund said. Peter just smiled softly.

This was all Susan needed to start crying again. Only this time, she was crying and laughing at the same time – she was happy. Her siblings were there with her, and they loved her, and everything was alright, as Edmund had said. She knew that they would take good care of her.

After all, King Edmund the Just, her little brother, would always be with her, through good times and bad. And he was even willing to 'forget about' his title to help her.

Queen Lucy the Valiant, her baby sister, would always be with her, even if all she needed was a smile and to have her hair stroked.

And King Peter the Magnificent, her protective older brother, would always be with her, and he would always support her, no matter what.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _Love it? Hate it? Let me know, if you please!

To the anonymous reviewers: **Apiegirl**, **Samantha** (who reviewed twice, unless there are two Samanthas… Yay!), and **Undomiel2007**, thank you soooo much!

This chapter is dedicated to **Alabelle**, who not only gave me the idea for this chapter (which I changed up a bit and then used), but is also one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world and will always be, no matter what. ;)


	8. The Meeting

**Chapter 8 – The Meeting**

_Disclaimer: _Right now there are so many things in front of me on my desk that I could say I own… Wow, I really need to clean off my desk!

_Author's Note:_ Finally, it's here… I know that it's been forever since I've updated, but don't hate me, people… Because I love you! Especially if you review!

**-----**

_Narnia – March, Year 1008_

_-During the time in which Peter was 21, Susan was 20, Edmund was 18, and Lucy was 16._

**-----**

Yeilya took her time scampering down the path to Cair Paravel. It was very early spring, and quite chilly out, and she didn't want to catch cold. There was still about a mile to go until she reached the castle.

Yeilya the Rabbit had been chosen out of all the Talking Beasts in her community to be a representative present in today's meeting at Cair. The meeting was one that was called by High King Peter and his royal brother and sisters at the beginning of spring each year to discuss how the various Narnian communities were doing, if any new laws or rules needed to be set down, so on and so forth. It was a high honor to be chosen to attend.

Darting along the path towards the castle, Yeilya thought of how exciting it would be to meet the Kings and Queens of Narnia. She had never seen the monarchs in person, except for at a very, very far distance, and just to be in the same castle as them was thrilling. They sounded like such very wonderful people.

**-----**

The only Talking Beast that Yeilya knew that had ever met the monarchs was old Mr. Beaver and his wife, who had been good friends with Yeilya's mother even as long ago as during the Long Winter, before the four children had even entered Narnia. The previous night, before Yeilya had left for Cair Paravel, she had spoken with Mr. Beaver, so that maybe she would know what to expect when she got to the castle. She knew that he ventured there frequently and that he was on quite high terms with the Kings and Queens, and so maybe he would have some advice that would help her from making a fool of herself while she was there.

"Tell me about them, Mr. Beaver," she had asked.

"Yeilya, you've heard this story countless times," the old Beaver had replied, but with a smile on his face all the same.

"Oh, but Mr. Beaver, I never tire of it!" And it was true. Yeilya had heard the story of how Mr. Beaver and his wife had brought the four children to Aslan's Camp so many times, but she always loved to hear it again.

"Alright, then…" Mr. Beaver said, taking off his glasses. Yeilya settled in for a long story.

"Well, this story takes place many, many years ago, back when you were only a young bunny, so you may not remember..."

"Mr. Beaver, it was only eight years ago."

"Ah, yes, that's right… Well, it seems like a much longer time to my old bones. I was a young Beaver then, you know."

"I know, Mr. Beaver," said Yeilya with a smile.

"Now, let me continue. A long, long, time ago — er, well, eight years ago — in a land far, far away—"

"It was only as far as Lantern Waste, dear," Mrs. Beaver piped in from the corner where she was doing her sewing. "That's only a few miles."

With a sigh, Mr. Beaver said, "How many times are you ladies going to make me repeat the beginning of this story?" After a moment, he began again. "Eight years ago, a few miles away in Lantern Waste, a young human girl entered Narnia from a mysterious land called Spare Oom…"

**-----**

Yeilya paused in front of the castle when she arrived. Oh, how excited she was! As she stood there on her hind legs, taking in the marvelous sight of the castle of Cair Paravel, all the glorious stories she had ever heard about the Kings and Queens of Narnia rushed through her head.

Yeilya had been quite young when the four children were crowned as the monarchs of Narnia, and she had grown up hearing all about them. Now the day had come when she was finally going to be in close proximity with them, in an actual meeting with the Kings and Queens of Narnia! Her little tail shivering with excitement, Yeilya scampered through the huge doors into the castle.

She was directed into a large, very formal room with a long table and many chairs set up in the middle of the room. At the front of the room were four ornate chairs set higher than the rest. Yeilya figured that this is where the monarchs would sit when they arrived.

She was right on time; everyone else was just starting to arrive. She took the seat at the long table that the Centaur that led her to the room gestured to and waited for the arrival of Kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy.

As more and more Talking Beasts, dwarves, satyrs, fauns, Centaurs, and even several humans entered the room, the excited chatter got louder and louder. However, Yeilya didn't participate in any of the conversation. She was too excited to talk!

Sitting quietly in her chair, waiting for the monarchs to arrive, she thought about all the stories she had ever heard about King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. She allowed her favorite stories of them to play through her mind.

**-----**

High King Peter the Magnificent was always told in the stories as a tall, broad-shouldered, very handsome man with a deep voice and a hearty laugh. He was chivalrous and knightly, brave and strong. He always did what was right for the citizens of Narnia, and he had never been known to make a mistake. It was said among the Talking Beasts that King Peter could do no wrong. And while Yeilya had heard many stories of King Peter, her favorite was a tale she had been told about him during the war with Calormen in the second year of his reign.

_It was looking bleak for Narnia._

_High King Peter's army was far outnumbered by Calormenes, and the Archenlanders were thinking of backing out of the war. Many had been hurt or killed on both sides._

_King Peter was in a bind. He knew that Narnia couldn't surrender to Calormen, or they would be deemed as weak and surely would be conquered by the blood-thirsty Calormenes. However, he didn't see how the war could possibly be won._

_All of his advisors told him to surrender, despite the consequences. They said that there was no other option, and one more bloody battle would persuade the Archenlanders to pull out of the war and become neutral. After all, it was a rather hard time in the country of Archenland – their King had just died, to be replaced by his son Lune, who was quite young and new to the throne._

_But King Peter would not give up. He knew that it was not what the Great Lion would want. He knew that Narnia needed to fight for its freedom._

_And so he sent his army out for a surprise attack on Calormen._

_The battle was long and fierce, but Narnia's ambush gave them the lead at the beginning. It was said that the battle continued for three days and two nights, and King Peter never stopped to sleep or eat. Instead he continued to sweep through the enemy lines with his sword Rhindon, defending his country with every swipe of his sword._

_And this battle, The Battle of Sandstorm Plains, won the war for Narnia, all because of High King Peter the Magnificent's difficult decision and heroic fighting._

**-----**

Queen Susan the Gentle was, first and foremost, always described as the most beautiful woman Narnia had ever seen. She had long, dark, spiraling hair that reached to her waist; big, bright blue eyes; rosy pink cheeks; and full, red lips. She was said to wear the most beautiful dresses to ever have been made in Narnia, and she was regal and elegant in everything she did. She had a voice like a bell and was generous and kind.

Yeilya's favorite story about Queen Susan was one from a birthday party that had been celebrating the Queen's seventeenth birthday.

_It was February the fourteenth, Valentine's Day._

_There was a positively magical celebration transpiring, all for the Queen's birthday._

_The celebration was taking place at night, and the ballroom was lit up by candlelight. An orchestra was playing and couples were dancing everywhere, the men in their best tunics and the women in their fanciest dresses._

_The life of the party was, of course, Queen Susan. She lit up the room the moment she walked in. And as she blew out the seventeen candles on her birthday cake, paper confetti hearts fell from the ceiling._

_Anyone who was lucky enough to be invited said that the party was amazing, but even more amazing than the actual birthday party was the birthday girl – Queen Susan._

_It was said that she was so gracious, and so generous, and so considerate, as well as the most beautiful girl there, by far. Every man invited to the party dreamed to dance with her, and she would dance with any man who could get up the courage to ask her, no matter who he was._

_The party was the best thing that had happened to Queen Susan in a long time. The past few years had been hard on her, they said, because what with the war, and weeding out any remaining creatures of the Witch's army, and establishing peace and rule into Narnia again – she just couldn't handle all the stress. After all, she was a very gentle woman at heart._

**-----**

King Edmund the Just was said to be rather tall and lanky, all though shorter than his older brother. He was dark – he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a much less social personality than any of his siblings. He was a much quieter person, and when everyone spoke of him, they tended to do it in whispers. Because, it was said, there was no other way to speak of the crime that he had committed to Narnia.

Yeilya didn't like the story of King Edmund's betrayal, and at sometimes she wasn't quite sure that she believed it, despite how much she trusted Mr. Beaver. She couldn't believe that the wise, caring, moral person that he was described as now could ever betray his own siblings to the White Witch.

Mr. Beaver said that he had changed completely, and Yeilya hoped that it was true.

**-----**

Queen Lucy the Valiant was Yeilya's favorite of the four to hear stories about. She was lively and vivacious, pretty and talented. She was sweet, and kind, and caring, like her elder sister, but it was said that she didn't care so much for fashionable dresses and parties and balls as Queen Susan. She was usually described as a 'little girl,' yet she was still so valiant in all the stories Yeilya had heard about her – her favorite being one that took place during the great battle against the White Witch.

_Queen Lucy was just a little girl, but she knew that size was no barrier. Even the littlest creatures could make the biggest differences._

_At eight years old, she was ready to fight. She was ready to fight for Narnia, even though she hadn't spent more than a week in the country._

_She truly was fit to be a Queen of Narnia._

_However, little girls weren't meant to be in wars, and Aslan the Great Lion knew this._

_The day after his resurrection from the dead, after the Deep Magic was turned backwards and he rose from the Stone Table, he took Queen Susan and Queen Lucy with him to the White Witch's castle._

_And while Queen Lucy was not allowed to fight, she stuck by Aslan and helped him find all of the poor creatures that the Witch had frozen so that they could fight in the war._

_But most valiant of all, this little girl helped to heal all of those injured by the White Witch Jadis' army. At just eight years old, she witnessed all the gore of war and she helped to fix it with her magic cordial, the one that was said to be made of diamonds._

_And two years later, she was old enough to fight, and she did, and she fought valiantly at that._

**-----**

At this point, Yeilya was brought out of her thoughts, to the moment she had been waiting for. In walked the four monarchs and they took their seats on their thrones.

**-----**

Immediately, Yeilya could tell that King Peter was everything that all the stories portrayed him to be. Not only was he extremely handsome, but she could tell just by his air that he was a magnificent type of person. She automatically believed all the stories that had been told about him as soon as he started talking, because the way that he treated the Narnian representatives present showed him to be the High King that he was described as. The glorious image that she had always had of King Peter had turned out to be completely correct.

**-----**

Queen Susan was just as beautiful, graceful, and poised as she has always been described. She was also just as benevolent and kindhearted as Yeilya had always heard. However, watching Queen Susan and listening to her as she talked to the beings of Narnia that were at the meeting, Yeilya realized that her title of Gentle meant so much more than just that she didn't like violence and that she was a mild person. Gentle took on a whole new meaning when one knew Susan – Gentle summed up all of the compassion, all of the caring, and all of the general kindness that she showed to everyone. While Yeilya had heard Queen Susan's gentleness described before almost as if she was just too softhearted, she now realized that it meant so much more.

**-----**

King Edmund was everything that Mr. Beaver had said and that Yeilya had hoped. He was very quiet, but he also seemed exceptionally trustworthy, very fair, and exceedingly considerate.

During the portion of the meeting where new laws were to be established and old ones revised, King Edmund's title seemed to come very much into play. He dealt with recording all of the laws and calmly reasoned with anyone who disagreed with what everyone else had decided was for the good of Narnia.

Yeilya smiled, watching King Edmund portray his title. King Edmund the Just was certainly a fit name for him.

**-----**

Queen Lucy, Yeilya discovered, fit into her title of Valiant in a very different way that she had expected.

Queen Lucy turned out to be the bouncy, bubbly, vibrant girl that she was always described as. However, while Yeilya figured that the stories of Lucy's valiance in wartimes were all true, now that Narnia was in a time of peace her title took on a different meaning.

She tried to help the Narnians with any of their problems that came up, and if there was something that needed to be said but no one else was brave enough to say it, she would. It was obvious that she would do anything for her family and for Narnia.

Now that she knew her better, Yeilya loved Queen Lucy even more than she had before.

**-----**

As the meeting continued that day, Yeilya learned even more about the four monarchs and their ways. She was surprised at how well their titles fit them, even after hearing all the stories told about them.

That evening, as she hopped along home, Yeilya thought of all that she'd learned about her Kings and Queens that day. She had learned about magnificence, gentleness, justness, and valiance, but even more than these things she had learned of compassion, of caring, and mostly of all, of love.

Love, which was what Kings Peter and Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy had for not only each other, but for Aslan, and for Narnia, and for all of her inhabitants.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _This chapter was kind of hard to write because it was so different from all the others, and it ended up straying a lot from where I had originally planned on taking it. But I actually really enjoyed writing it, and I hoped that y'all enjoyed reading it. Hope the end wasn't too cheesy.

Well, let me know what you think, and tell me your suggestions and ideas for Chapter 9 if you have any.

This chapter is to be dedicated to **youcantseeus**, who gave me the idea for this chapter. Thanks sooo much!

And to the anonymous reviewers – thanks sooo much to **Rachel**, **Rosebud, Lady of Narnia**, and my ever-loyal **Samantha**.

And I hope that the little story about Peter filled in the blanks for those of you who were left wondering at the end of Chapter 2. It was a bit of over-glorification, but I feel like that's how the Narnians would tell a story about their High King. ;) Oh, and I hope no one's too mad about Edmund's situation in this chapter…


	9. The Letter

**Chapter 9 – The Letter**

_Disclaimer: _I now own the blue satin scarf in my hair with all the cute little daisies on it that one of my bestest friends brought home for me from Germany! I only now own it, because she bought it so she owned it, but then she gave it to me so I guess now I own it… I don't own Narnia, though… Heh, big surprise…

_Author's Note: _I know everyone wanted to hear about Ed, but I feel like Susan has been shorted out lately…

**-----**

_Narnia – June, Year 1009_

_-During the time in which Peter was 22, Susan was 21, Edmund was 19, and Lucy was 17._

**-----**

_My dearest Lucy,_

_Today has been quite an average day. Nothing of much importance has occurred here on the Lone Islands of late, and I won't talk about the weather because there is nothing spectacular about it and I know that you aren't one for small talk._

_The point is, I really have nothing to say in this letter, but I felt I had to write you. I miss you so much, every day._

_I miss the way you could always light up a room; make everyone feel better; put a smile on every face. I miss hearing you laugh, and seeing you smile. I miss our long talks and I miss stargazing with you at night from the deck of the ship._

_One year seems like such a very long time. Well, eleven months now, and I am most certainly counting. Eleven months until you and your siblings visit the Lone Islands and I get to see you._

_Hopefully you will not have forgotten me by then, although I know you won't have. You are the most caring, thoughtful girl I have ever met and I know that you wouldn't forget me, no matter how many suitors you have in line for your hand. And I hope upon hope that by the time you return, you will still love me as much as I will still love you._

_However, do not forget what I said to you when we parted one month ago. I want you to move on, and to find other men, because as a Queen and just as the amazing person that you are, I know that you can't linger on me forever. No matter how much I despise it, my home and my work is in the Lone Islands now and yours is at Cair Paravel._

_I have never been good with long distance relationships, probably because I have lived in Narnia all my life and have never had one. However, I have learned over the past month that they are very hard._

_I miss you so much, Lucy._

_I also miss your siblings, King Peter and Edmund and Queen Susan and please pass that on to them. I miss how brotherly Peter always was to me, over the few months I knew him. He was always there with advice for me, just like an older brother, and his advice was almost always right. I miss Edmund, his sense of humor and also his seriousness, and he was certainly someone that I could talk to about anything. And I miss Susan, in all her elegance and grace. She could always set us straight when we were being slightly rash, and she looked pretty even then._

_But most of all I miss you, Lucy. I miss everything about you._

_Only eleven months. And by the time you get this, less than that. Until then, I will be missing you._

_I know that as a Queen, you must be terribly busy, but if you find the time, please write back to me._

_Love, Forever yours,_

_Tyerrin_

**-----**

The letter slipped out of Lucy's hands and fell to the floor as tears welled up in her eyes.

It was the first letter that she had received from Tyerrin since returning to Cair Paravel, and it made her realize even more how much she missed him.

He was quite possibly the most wonderful man she had ever met, and her first love. He was kind and generous and selfless, and also vibrant and energetic, full of life and spirited.

She had fallen in love with him quite fast, and he her. It was a relationship that thankfully all her siblings approved of, and agreed with. Everyone said that he was perfect for her.

And everything had been perfect, Lucy thought…until the day that a big ship with orange and blue sails sailed in and docked near Cair Paravel.

**-----**

Tyerrin had come to Cair Paravel originally in mid-February, around the time of Susan's twenty-first birthday party. He was a man of Archenlandish descent, but had lived in Narnia all eighteen years of his life, and his mother had sent him off saying that he was old enough to find his place in the world.

That place was in the Lone Islands, he had decided. He was the type that needed to explore, that needed to get away from home. So he had booked a place on a ship and journeyed to Cair, which was near where the ship would be departing from.

When he arrived, he discovered that the ship was blown off course in a storm and had to be repaired before completing its journey to Narnia, a task that could take over a month. So Tyerrin had asked for work at Cair Paravel, and Peter had provided him with a job.

Tyerrin stayed in the castle for a month, which eventually became two months, and then almost three, and it wasn't long until he had all but forgotten about his trip to the Lone Islands and the ship that would soon be arriving. Lucy fell in love with him and all was well – until almost three months after his arrival at Cair, when Tyerrin got word that his ship would be arriving in a week.

Lucy pleaded for him not to go, and he didn't want to. But his grandparents in the Lone Islands were expecting him, and his place on the ship was already booked. He knew that his grandfather was getting old and would need his help with the family business that year, and there really was no escaping it, despite how much he wanted to – Tyerrin had to leave.

In the end, Lucy decided to journey with him to the Lone Island on the ship, so as to have a little more time with Tyerrin. But after the couple weeks it took to get to the Islands, they had to say goodbye, and Lucy returned home to Cair.

And now, over a month later, she sat reading the first letter that she had received from Tyerrin and she began to cry.

**-----**

Lucy wasn't sure how long she had been lying on her bed, silent tears falling from her eyes, when she heard the door open.

"Please go away," she whispered quietly, not looking up to see who it was.

She felt the bed shift slightly as someone sat down next to her. And then there was a hand on her forehead, smoothing her hair away from her brow gently.

"Oh, Su…" she said softly. While wanted to be alone, at the same time wanted Susan to stay.

"Don't tell me to leave, Lucy, because I won't," Susan said with a rueful smile. "I'm your sister! And Aslan knows I've been in love before, and ended up like you did… Lu, I've been in situations like yours before, and I'm here to help. I'm not going to let you be alone through all this!"

"Oh, Susan…" Lucy said quietly. And, after a moment's pause, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," replied Susan with a smile. She stroked Lucy's hair for several more minutes, until she stopped crying. And then she said, "Now, Lucy, what do you say? How about we go for a little ride in the woods?"

"Alright," said Lucy, sitting up, with a smile. "I'll race you!"

And before Susan had even processed what her younger sister had said, Lucy was already out the door and rushing down the stairs to the stables.

**-----**

That afternoon, riding through the woods with Susan, Lucy started to realize she was going to be alright. She would see Tyerrin again after all, and until then she would have her big sister, Queen Susan the Gentle, right by her side to help her through. No matter what the trouble, she knew her sister would stick through it with her, with a gentle hand to stroke her hair back and kind words all along the way.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _…I'm thinking that you'll probably either really love it or really hate it. Also, I apologize for both the _way _late update (I actually had to rewrite the opening page to this _five_ times before I came up with an idea and a beginning I liked) and for the shortness of this chapter.

As always, super thanks a million and one to the reviewers, the anonymous of those being: **Narnian Jesus Freak**, **J.D.**, **LadySu**, **Rosebud, Lady of Narnia**, and, as always, **Samantha**. Y'all are fantastic!


	10. Little Again

**Chapter 10 – Little Again**

_Disclaimer: _C.S. rocks Narnia. I don't. End of story.

_Author's Note: _I know that this chapter is several centuries late. I'm really sorry, I really am. Also, just a note: I know that Peter didn't carry out the raid on the Northern Giants until 1014. But no one ever said that they hadn't had problems with them before then!

**-----**

_Narnia – November, Year 1010_

_-During the time in which Peter was 23, Susan was 22, Edmund was 20, and Lucy was 18._

**-----**

Fall was at its peak in Narnia. Red, orange, and yellow leaves fell from the trees, twirling in the wind in great circles before landing on the ground, which was strewn with brown pine needles. The leaves swirled across the ground in a flash of color, until a small foot came crashing down upon them.

"We need a big pile, Peter! Look at all these leaves. We could make a mountain of leaves, and then all jump in it! Wouldn't that be such fun?" Lucy asked her elder brother hopefully.

"Now Lu, don't you think you're getting a bit old for—"

"Yes, let's!" Edmund cut off Susan, immediately dropping to his knees to begin pushing the fallen leaves into a mound.

Peter smiled. "Come on, Su. Everyone should get to act little again every now and then," he whispered to his sister.

"Oh, all right. I suppose it can't hurt..." Susan finally agreed, and with a slight smile, joined her siblings in the construction of the giant leave pile.

**-----**

Walking back to Cair, cheeks pink from the cold and very windblown, Lucy smiled and look at Susan to say, "Thanks, Su. That was the most fun we've had in a long time."

Smiling in return, the older girl replied, "Well, everyone should get to act little again every now and then, right?" She threw her arm over Lucy's shoulder, and laughing, they walked back to Cair Paravel.

**-----**

"King Peter! King Edmund!" as the four siblings walked through the huge, grand double doors of the castle, a little faun called Erund called the Kings.

"Yes, Erund? Is there a problem?" Peter asked the faun kindly.

"Oreius and Irruk need to see the both of you in the main meeting room at once! They say it's an emergency!" and at this, the two Kings exchanged a glance and headed down towards the meeting hall, which was a floor up.

"Wait! Peter!" Susan called.

"We'll meet you girls in your room soon!" was all Peter had time to call before the boys had turned the corner in the hall and were gone.

Knowing that something rather important must have happened, Susan let the situation go. She took Lucy by the shoulders and led her up the stairs to Susan's room, where they waited for their brothers and whatever news they would bring.

**-----**

_Dear Susan and Lucy,_

_The North is certainly cold. I know that that should be obvious, but Edmund and I certainly hadn't expected it to be as cold as it is._

_Don't worry, Su, we've got plenty of warm clothing. And I doubt that there is any way to get a care package way out here anyway, so don't even try._

_We really are fine. Please don't worry yourselves too much._

_Oreius said that within the next couple days, we should be upon the Northern Giants. And this High King will personally make sure that they make no more trouble for the Narnians._

_We hope that the two of you are doing well, as I'm sure that you are. Keep each other safe and happy for me, alright?_

_There's several inches of snow on the ground up here already. Luckily, we just missed last week's blizzard, but as far as I can tell, the storm is moving towards Narnia, so bundle up for me and drink some cocoa. It's a little early for snow, don't you think? I figured we had at least a half month left. But you never really do know with Narnia, do you? That's what I love about it. So predictable at times, and unpredictable at others._

_Well, I suppose I'll stop babbling. But if the first snow of the year does come while we're gone, enjoy it for us, okay? _

_Edmund sends his love, but says he wouldn't have much to say in a letter anyway. Rather typical of him, don't you agree?_

_Love,_

_Peter_

**-----**

"Su, Peter said a care package wouldn't make it up there."

"Lucy, at the age that you are, I am surprised that you have not realized some of these things about our elder brother. You see, a great deal of the time, he really has no idea what he is talking about."

"Susan..." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Utter nonsense. Of course a care package will make it…" Susan muttered under her breath, while pulling every article of clothing out of Edmund's dresser and into a large box on his bed. She had already sent a badger to the kitchen to wrap up some sweets for the boys, and she had a fox in the library picking out books that the boys would enjoy.

"Susan, I know you're just doing this because you're worried."

"Lu, I'm not worried, Peter said there was no reason to be worried—"

"I thought Peter had no idea of what he was talking about? Because he also said that a care package wouldn't make it up there, but here you are—"

"Lu, please, I need my concentration…"

"To decide whether Edmund would prefer the brown or black pair of _summer _sandals? Su, really. Why don't we just go?"

"Go where? Where is there to go, Lucy?"

"I don't know; anywhere. We could go to the library and find you a good novel, one with lots of romantic lines and descriptions of pretty scenery. Or we could go to the kitchen and get cocoa, like Peter said. Or we could bundle up and go for a ride. The snow is so pretty…"

"It's too cold, Lu; I won't go out there," Su said softly, glancing at the window, where snowflakes could still be seen falling, although not as heavily as the day before. The first snow that Peter had mentioned had arrived only several hours after his letter.

"Alright, but then how about—"

"But I will agree to the cocoa," Susan said with a smile.

Hand in hand, Lucy and Susan descended the stairs to the kitchen.

**-----**

"Alright, Lu, about time for bed, don't you think?" Susan said as both girls finished their second cups of cocoa.

Lucy nodded, and as they walked upstairs together, she said, "Su, do you think that maybe, for tonight, we could be 'little enough again' that we could have a slumber party?"

"I'll race you to my room," Susan said with a mischievous smile that was quite unlike her, and took off, Lucy in close pursuit.

Susan, with the head start, got to her bedroom first, and when Lucy came racing through the door, was bombarded with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Lucy giggled, and reached for the nearest pillow.

**-----**

For the first time in a long time, Susan and Lucy forgot about being adults, forgot about their responsibilities, forgot about being royal all together.

Lucy let Susan do her makeup and hair, and Susan let Lucy retell childish fairytales from when they were younger. They talked about suitors for awhile, until the topic led to a pursuer of Peter… and then the topic of their brothers came up.

It wasn't long before Susan had poured everything out to her younger sister.

"…I worry about them so much, Lucy. They've been gone nearing on three weeks now. I'm not used to the castle without them," she said softly.

"Oh, Su, me too, me too…" Lucy embraced her older sister, and for the first time in a long time, Susan began to cry.

"Lu, I'm sorry! I shouldn't… Rather childish of me…" she said immediately, trying to wipe her tears.

"Susan…" Lucy comforted her sister. "Really, now. Cry as much as you want. Everyone needs to every now and then. It's like you said, everyone should get to be little again once and awhile, and tonight is your night. Tonight, I'm going to be _your _big sister."

"Alright," Susan whispered, and allowed her sister to hug her and stroke her hair. And, for once, Susan allowed herself to be little again.

And for the rest of the night, and the next few days as well, Lucy took over the part of big sister and Susan allowed it.

Susan gave in to her sister's valiant attempts to cheer her up, and for once, let her younger sister act like the older one.

**-----**

Over the next week, watching her sister's little smiles and the little things she said to make Susan feel better, Susan realized something.

There was more than one reason that the Narnians called Lucy 'the Valiant.' It wasn't only because of her record in battle.

It would take a valiant person to do anything that Lucy did. Not many girls that were the youngest of four would decide to take upon themselves solely what Lucy had.

Susan admitted, it couldn't be an easy task to make an older sibling feel better and more confident when her two brothers were far away, defending their country, and they hadn't written in over two weeks now, and there was no news of how they were. Yet Lucy had done it. She had made Susan believe that eventually, everything really would be okay.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _No, I'm not just going to totally leave it like this and start the next chapter on a different idea. Chapter 11 is actually going to be like Part II of this… You'll see. ;)

I feel like this chapter was kind of weak, and like it had a weak ending… Let me know. If so, I'm really hoping that 11 will complete it more.

This is to be dedicated to **yoo-hoo luver.wlegs **because without her very kind, polite "please get your rear-end in gear" (no, she didn't really say that!) I would probably have put this chapter off until the next millennium. ;) Thanks!


	11. Shifting Stone

**Chapter 11 – Shifting Stone**

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

_Author's Note: _A couple things… Remember, this chapter piggybacks off Chapter 10… Also, while this chapter is in 1011, and the last chapter was in 1010, they are only about two months apart (the last chapter took place around mid-November; this one is in early January).

**-----**

_Narnia – January, Year 1011_

_-During the year in which Peter was 24, Susan was 23, Edmund was 21, and Lucy was 19._

**-----**

Teeth chattering, lips blue, Edmund asked, "You cold, Peter?"

"Doing alright," Peter lied. "And you?"

"Just fine," Edmund replied.

Peter wasn't sure why they did it, but each morning when they woke up, they had gotten into the habit of similar exchanges, where they tried to assure themselves that everything was fine – and that they weren't bothered by the practically sub-zero weather.

They were out in what was called the "wild lands of the North," with only a few other companions. It was below freezing, and snowed almost every day. The winds were ferocious and left all their faces stinging.

The kings and their company had lost all track of time quite a while ago, but the last letter that they had been able to receive from Susan and Lucy had been dated December the 22nd. It had been delivered by a battered little bird that took off the moment that it left the envelope in the hands of Edmund, and there had been no more messengers since then. Peter did not doubt for a moment that the girls had written to them numerous times, but they were too far north and the weather was too dreadful for anything to get through.

It seemed as though every day got darker and colder to Peter. It also seemed like they would never make it home. They had been trekking through the ice and snow to where it was rumored that the Northern Giants lived for almost two months now, and they hadn't gotten very far. Because of the awful weather, they were lucky if they made seven miles a day.

However, Oreius promised that they would reach the home of the Giants within the week. Most of the men on the journey were pleased about this; it meant that they were that much closer to going home, back to Narnia, back to _warmth_. Peter, however, dreaded it.

Back in November, they had set off on this journey because there had been messages of fear coming from many of the citizens of the northern portions of Narnia, and the messages all related to the Giants. It was said that the Giants had taken to preying among the Talking Beasts.

The Giants weren't happy with the prospect of humans in Narnia; they were much keener on the old Narnia. Being used to the cold climate, the Giants liked Narnia during its perpetual winter. They also liked the White Witch, who would make deals with them as long as they helped her to stamp out any resistance among the Talking Beasts that she had taken control of. This pleased the Giants – helping to stamp out resistance usually resulted in a full belly for them.

So Peter was not pleased about having to meet the Giants. He figured that this was likely to end in war. They would have the advantage over the Giants, being much more intelligent – however, war was never good, and it wouldn't take much for the Giants to crush all of Narnia's army.

All that Peter could do was to continue trudging through the snow and hope for a good outcome to the upcoming meeting.

**-----**

They had arrived at the home of the Giants much sooner than expected – two days later.

This 'home,' if it could be called that, was massive. It was almost like a gigantic cliff, rising right out of the mountains – it actually appeared to be a part of the mountains themselves. It was intimidating, and a few in the party looked as if they would rather turn back.

_We must go into this with strength, _Peter thought. _With strong hearts and strong minds. The Giants will sense our fear, and take advantage of it._

"Men, take heart!" Peter proclaimed, in an attempt to take the fear out of their eyes. "We'll handle this situation shortly and calmly, and then we'll all be back to our families! Back to Narnia!"

There were weak smiles from a few, and everyone looked a bit less intimidated.

"What do we do now?" Peter whispered to Oreius, standing before the huge house of stone. _Now that we're here, what do we do? Bang down the doors and demand that the Giants stop terrorizing Narnians and keep to themselves? _It seemed to Peter as if they had too big a task to do, and no way to do it.

"And now, we go in," Oreius said calmly.

Peter glanced around at the small party with him, and realized that no one was going to do this for him. He was the High King, and this was _his_ duty. Slowly, carefully, he climbed the huge stone steps to the large, imposing doors; Orieus, his brother, and the others following hesitantly behind.

_Do I knock? _he wondered. _Aslan, help us… _He raised his left hand and knocked three times, loudly, his right hand remaining on the hilt of Rhindon the entire time.

The doors swung open.

**-----**

"And, _High King Peter_, what is it that you and your sad little party have come for?" asked Rumderhart with a sneer. Rumderhart appeared to be the leader of the Giants, mostly likely because he was both the tallest and the widest.

"My party and I have come with a simple request," Peter spoke, trying to remain straightforward and keep his language uncomplicated. As he had been informed, the Giants did appear to be quite dense.

And, dumb as they were, they were also very threatening. Peter had never seen a Giant before, only a few pictures in books at the library during his studies. He figured that the pictures had been mere caricatures, drawings to enhance the features of the Giants to make them appear more frightening for the purpose of the books. However, the Giants were just as large, and as looming and leering as in all the pictures he had seen. They also really did seem as though they had been cut out of boulders and mountains, with their rough features and harsh mannerisms.

"Yes, King Peter? What might this _request _be?" The rather hungry look on Rumderhart's face told Peter that he needed to hurry to the point.

"Well… we have gotten word that your people have been… er… _frightening _my people." 'Frightening' was definitely the wrong word, but Peter figured that 'torturing' might come on as… maybe a bit too _unfriendly. _"All that we ask is for peace."

This caused a bit of an uproar among the present Giants. Apparently, 'peace' was not a preferred term among these crude people.

"All that we ask is that you refrain from bringing injury to Narnians," Peter changed the wording of his request, trying to remain calm and peaceable.

"And why should we, eh?" Rumderhart asked loudly, bringing about an uproar of approval among the Giants.

To Peter, war seemed inevitable. These people would simply not listen and were unwilling to make peace. The words, _"Stop hurting us, and we won't have to hurt you," _were about to spring from his mouth, when Edmund stood up.

"You should make peace with us," Edmund said, commanding the attention of the room, "because we have a bargain to make with you."

At the word 'bargain,' the change in the overall attitude of the Giants was extremely evident. Getting something in return was something that the Giants were very willing to negotiate about.

While pleased at the change in demeanor among the Giants, Peter was also worried. Ed certainly did have a way with people, but what could he possibly have up his sleeve this time? There wasn't much of anything that Narnia had to give to such a callous, crude group of people.

"And what is it that _you _would have to give to _us,_ Human?" asked Rumderheart rudely.

A loyal fox that had accompanied them from Narnia named Bydron muttered, "That's _King Edmund _to you!"

"Food is what you want, isn't it, Sir Rumderhart?" Edmund asked quite politely.

"I thought you wanted us to _stop_ eating your Narnians," Rumderhart said, a bit perplexed. Many of the other Giants looked stumped as well.

"Let me ask you, Sir Rumderhart, are your people capable of killing wild wolves?" Edmund asked, although he was sure that they were.

"Of course we are!" spat Rumderhart, as if this was an insult to his pride.

"Along the Northern outskirts of Narnia, Sir Rumderhart, there are several packs of wild wolves. Would these prove to be a sufficient food supply for your people?"

"Well, I suppose so…" replied Rumderhart.

"And if I told you that your people could eat all of these wolves, along with the few deer and other animals that live in this region before the borders of Narnia, would you consent to stop… well, _harming _our citizens?"

Rumderhart grinned. "Sure," he replied unintelligently.

Peter smiled slightly. The packs of wolves that Edmund was talking about were a displeasure to Narnia. They preyed on the smaller Talking Beasts and caused fear to the animals living along Narnia's northern border. Having these wolves taken out of the way would assist the Narnians greatly. What the Giants did not realize was that the Narnians would benefit from all parts of this arrangement.

"And, Sir Rumderhart, do you and your people promise to uphold this agreement?" Edmund asked seriously, and Peter noticed that Edmund flicked back his cloak slightly, so that the gleaming hilt of his sword was apparent, if any of the Giants glanced down to Edmund's hip. Up until this point, Peter, Edmund, and Oreius had kept their swords hidden, so as not to seem confrontational towards the Giants.

Peter saw a slight gleam of fear in Rumderhart's eyes. Peter knew that the Giants resented and feared most human contraptions and technology, especially those designed to cause pain.

"We will, Sir, we will," Rumderhart promised, and he sounded truthful to Peter. "We'll stop eating your food—I mean, citizens."

"Thank you, Sir Rumderhart." Edmund said, and reached up to shake the Giant's large hand.

**-----**

That night, everyone was so eager to get back to Narnia that they walked all through the night, not stopping until dawn. They found that the trip home took much less time than the trip there, due to the downhill trek and the improvement in weather, along with the enthusiasm of the party to get home. They arrived in Narnia in less than half the time that the trip to the Giant's home took.

The week following their return to Narnia, Cair Paravel reveled in parties and feasts and dances. The planning of all of which was lead, of course, by Susan herself, and to the surprise of Peter and Edmund – aided by Lucy.

The first night that they were home, as Edmund was falling asleep, Peter said, "You know, Ed, I'm proud of you."

Edmund smiled sleepily.

"No one else could have done what you did, convincing Rumderhart and the rest like that. That was amazing."

"Thanks, Peter."

"It was like… like shifting stone," Peter said. "Everyone thought it would be impossible… But you did it!"

Peter thought back to what the little fox, Bydron had said – _"That's _King Edmund_ to you!"_

"Actually, it's King Edmund the Just," Peter murmured aloud.

"What was that, Peter?" Edmund asked drowsily.

"Nothing, Ed," Peter replied with a smile, blowing out the candle next to his bed. The two fell asleep quickly, warm and comfortable, at home at last.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _Whew. It's been a long, _long, long _time coming, guys, I know. I've been going through a rough patch, and I haven't felt up to writing, let alone had the time to.

Thank you to everyone who's stuck by this, even through its long updateless stretches! Four chapters left to go!

Much thanks to last chapter's anonymous reviewers, **Jeanius**, **Sunshine**, and **the Gentle**.

To everyone: Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukah, whatever else you celebrate, and have a very happy holiday season! Also, since I'm on break, expect an update before the New Year!! ;)


	12. Good for Narnia

**Chapter 12 – Good for Narnia**

_Disclaimer: _I own the Eragon calendar that one of my besties gave me for Christmas!! …sadly, I don't own Narnia…

_Author's Note: _Yes, it was a bit late… But not _too _bad, right? Blame it on school and my boyfriend and my friends who are always taking up all my time. (Ha, actually I was just being lazzzy.) This chapter is going to be a bit different than usual… I hope you like it! ;)

**-----**

_Narnia – February, Year 1012_

_-During the year in which Peter was 25, Susan was 24, Edmund was 22, and Lucy was 20._

**-----**

It was February the fourteenth, Valentine's Day, and also Susan's birthday. Edmund, who had always been a bit party-shy, had taken a bit of a break from the celebration and was quietly sitting at the back of the room, watching the goings-on.

As he scanned the dance floor, his eyes paused on his younger sister Lucy. She was quite a sight in her sparkling blue evening gown, her long golden hair pilled up high on her head in some up-do that Susan had created. She was dancing with Tumnus the Faun, a bright smile on her face and her cheeks slightly pink from exertion.

_She really has grown up, _Edmund thought with a smile. _Lucy's not just my little kid sister anymore._

He watched her spin around the dance floor for a few minutes, and noticed, with slight displeasure, that Lucy had almost just as many men asking her to dance as Susan did. He thought that he would have to have a talk with Lucy about making sure she cleared her suitors with Peter and himself before she courted him, but then changed his mind. She was an adult now; she was old enough to decide who was right for her and who wasn't.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were at the party, and as Lucy stopped dancing to get a glass of punch, Mrs. Beaver joined her at the refreshment stand and in moments they were engaged in conversation. Watching the two of them, Edmund realized how good Lucy was for Narnia.

She always had Narnia's citizens in mind, and she always did what was right for them. She was kind and caring towards all the Talking Beasts, but she definitely wasn't a push-over or a softie – she was one of the most valiant out on the battlefield, when she was needed.

Queen Lucy the Valiant, his sister. Watching Lucy in the middle of the celebrations made Edmund swell with pride. How proud he was to have Lucy for a sister.

**-----**

Talking with Mrs. Beaver, Lucy saw her brother approach.

"My dear Mrs. Beaver, you wouldn't mind if I stole my sister away for a dance, would you?" Peter asked the Beaver with a smile.

"Of course not," Mrs. Beaver said amiably, and waddled off to find her husband.

Lucy had always loved dancing with her eldest brother, ever since she was a little girl. He was so much bigger than her, and so careful with each of his steps, and he never stepped on her toes like Edmund did – not that she minded that much.

Spinning around the dance floor with Peter, Lucy began to think of all that her older brother had done for Narnia. Between the battles and the Giants, the decisions and the planning, her brother always seemed to have everything covered – and magnificently, at that. She knew that through all the years she was growing up in Narnia, Peter had always tried to be her father figure, as well as a brother – and she loved him for it. With Peter, Lucy felt safe – and she felt that Narnia was safe as well.

**-----**

Later during the night, Peter was able to find a time to dance with Susan. It was difficult, given how many men she had flocking after her, but it proved to be possible.

"Have you had fun tonight, Peter?" Susan asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Peter replied. And he was surprised – usually Susan's stuffy parties weren't quite for him.

"Oh, me too!" Susan said. It was times like these that Peter could see Susan at her best, in her element. It was amazing to watch the way his sister treated other people – always with the utmost patience, and she was always so kind and generous.

_Gentle_, Peter realized. That was why the people of Narnia described his sister in such a way. He had never quite understood the title, because he had always associated the world 'gentle' with someone who was calm, mild, and soothing. And while his sister could be these things, she could also have quite a temper.

But now he realized that this was not what 'gentle' was about. 'Gentle' was about being kind, and loving, and caring, and patient.

And that was what Susan was.

**-----**

After finishing her dance with Peter, Susan realized that she hadn't seen her younger brother around lately.

She scanned the room for Edmund, and after a minute found him sitting in the back corner.

He wasn't exactly sulking; he didn't look as if he was in a bad mood. He didn't even look bored. Actually, he looked rather observant.

"You okay, Ed?" Susan asked him, taking a seat next to her brother.

"Yes… I was watching Lucy. She really is an amazing little sister, isn't she, Su?"

Smiling, Susan replied, "Yes she is, Ed."

As she began to talk with her brother, Susan thought about something that she had known for a long time. While her brother was definitely Just, as he had proved many times over, he was also caring. He had changed so much from the bad tempered, petulant little boy that she had known back in England, and it was definitely for the better.

Edmund was good for Narnia, Susan knew.

They all were.

**-----**

_Author's Note: _I got this idea from **Just a Little Bit Dramatic** ages ago, and decided to save it until closer to the end of the story. So this chapter is dedicated to her. ;)

Much thanks to all of the reviewers for sticking with me all this time, and to my anonymous reviewers of Chapter 11: **Sunshine** (lovveed your idea!!), **Lady Rosebud**, and **Alambil**.


End file.
